Little Angel Wings
by Chronic Potterphile
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a normal married life, complete with the good and bad moments: they have the small fights, the passionate kisses and every other thing that a normal marriage consists of. They can handle anything together and a slightly sick son is no problem at all. Just that, Hugo is not just 'slightly sick' anymore. It is something bigger, and much, much worse than that.
1. Buttery Passion

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not JK Rowling. You'd like this a lot more if were her.**

* * *

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

There are several people from MNFF who have helped me with this fic, whom I'd like to thank. First and foremost is **Ari/Royari**, my very wonderful Beta, who has been a huge, huge help with this.

Then there's **Nadia/ lairyfights**, who's an awesome person, and helped me with Ron's characterisation and also gave me quite a few opinions on the first chapter!

There are also several members at the MNFF forums whose comments regarding Ron's characterisation and some Healing stuff have been priceless. These people are:**PeppermintToads/Julie, Sapphire at Dawn/Sarah, opti, noblefate/Megan, Lost_Robin, shaun056, expelliarmus17 and AidaLuthien.**Thank you, thank you, you guys! :)

And so... I'm back to my OTP. It's a pleasure to be writing them again after so long. :)

Oh, and this chapter has some adult themes, but this is really the only one that does.

* * *

**LITTLE ANGEL WINGS**

**...**

**1. Buttery Passion**

**...**

The sunrays filtered through the windows of all the houses in Puffapod Lane. On a gigantic bed in the master bedroom of one of these houses snored a man who looked like he was in his early thirties. He had bright red hair, and his face was scattered with too many freckles to count. He was snoring too peacefully for the amount of sunlight that was falling on his face, and the space beside him on the bed was unoccupied.

Finally, when the clock beside his bed struck seven thirty-six, Ron Weasley woke up with a yawn. The moment he did so, a smile spread on his face, illuminating his blue eyes. He could smell the delicious aroma of bacon and eggs. Merlin, there was nothing better than that on a bright Sunday morning like this. Grinning to himself, he dressed and entered the kitchen, where his wife, Hermione, was preparing breakfast. He put his arms around her fondly. "Good morning!"

She glared at him and spread out bacon and eggs on a plate, which she carried to the table. That was when Ron realised that she had made enough breakfast only for one person. So she was cross with him. He sat on a chair right in front of her and spoke. "Mad at me?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, not replying to his question, which indicated the obvious answer.

"What have I done?" he asked her. "Why-?"

She didn't even wait for him to finish. "Don't you act innocent, Ronald Weasley!" She looked as though she might set birds on him again and Ron cowered a little. "All week," she said tightly, "you've come home late from George's and gone almost straight to bed. Not _once_have you offered to help me with chores or with the kids." She skewered him with another glare. "But you've somehow managed to find time for demanding sex and eating dinner."

"I didn't _demand_sex," Ron began, but he shut up when Hermione glared dangerously. He watched his wife eat for a while, before getting up, finding his way to the kitchen, and deciding to make his own breakfast. On searching the kitchen a bit he found bread and butter. He had just opened the butter dish when Hermione entered with her empty plate. She still looked angry, though a piece of fried egg sticking to the corner of her mouth only made her expression funny.

"Um… Hermione," Ron said, gesturing to the corner of his own mouth to indicate the food particle on hers. She swiped at her mouth in vain. The offending piece of egg remained where it was, completely unaffected by Hermione's attempts. Then, on impulse, Ron bent over and licked it away for her.

She looked up at him with accusatory eyes and he looked back, silently apologising for everything he'd done to get her angry. She looked a little hurt, then smiled apologetically before standing on tiptoes and placing her lips on his.

They started to kiss passionately.. He could feel her tongue clash against his- flicking through his mouth, tasting him like he could taste her. He lifted her to the kitchen platform and continued kissing her, the heat between them growing fast. She put her hands inside his shirt, feeling his bare chest and then starting to undo his buttons. The warmth of her hands against his cool skin caused Ron to shudder, and pulled insistently at her neatly tucked blouse until it came loose. He could feel his heart pounding, pumping blood enthusiastically through him.

He slipped his hand up the back of her shirt, undoing each clasp as her tongue met his in a new caress. Then he broke away, kissing her chin and tracing kisses from her jaw right up to the area below her earlobe, and tilting his head to trace more light kisses down the side of her neck. She gasped, and he continued his kisses, going downwards and lower still whist dipping two fingers into the butter dish beside her. And then he gave her a wicked smile before pulling her closer still.

She drew his attention away from the butter by unzipping his jeans. He removed her pants, then she leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his hips and putting her lips to his neck. It was magic.

He felt a groan escape when she shifted her hips It was bliss…. It was perfect…

That was the moment when a cry issued from Hermione's wand, which was lying on the platform. She had the Baby Monitoring Charm on, and it seemed that Hugo, their two-year old, was awake and very cranky.

Reality struck them, and Ron slowly untangled himself from Hermione, gasping for breath and wiping sweat off his brow. She sat up too and dressed quickly. "I'll go," she told him softly and left, smelling of butter and Ron. Ron sat there for a while, taken back by their unexpected passion. Hermione's offer was a reminder that, after great sex, she was almost always willing to forgive him whatever he'd done.

He was right. When he entered Rose and Hugo's room after getting dressed, she seemed to have forgotten all her anger towards him. Instead, she looked worried as she held Hugo in her arms. He still hadn't stopped crying, and she was rocking him, cooing comforting words into his ears while he wailed incessantly. Ron was surprised to see Hugo cry so much. It was generally Rose who woke up in cranky moods, and Hugo was usually the calmer of the two. Hermione looked relieved when Ron entered the room.

"Hold him for a while, will you?" she said, gesturing to Hugo. "I'll get him a potion from our medicine cabinet."

Ron was about to ask her why Hugo needed the medicine, but he understood Hermione's reason the moment he took Hugo in his arms: Hugo seemed to be running a slight fever. He let out a low wail, and Ron hugged his son tight. "It's alright, kiddo, you'll be fine."

Hugo wailed again and Rose opened an eye at her bed. "Daddy, tell Hugo to stooop," she whined.

Ron went over to her bed with Hugo and bent over, kissing her forehead. "I'll take him to my room, okay? You sleep."

"Hmm," Rose muttered sleepily, and she turned over, curling up and falling asleep again.

Hugo whimpered, understanding that his sister was getting irritated with him, and Ron shushed him as he took him to his and Hermione's bedroom. Once there, he sat on the bed with Hugo held tightly in his arms while Hermione looked for the fever potion. Hugo started to cry again, and Ron tried rocking him like he'd seen Hermione do a few minutes ago but, just like Hermione, he failed to calm Hugo. Finally, Hermione found the fever potion and spooned some into Hugo's mouth.

She took his temperature; it was not very much above normal, but she looked even more worried. Ron rocked Hugo against his chest, willing the child to sleep, and spoke softly to his wife. "He'll be fine, Hermione."

"I'm worried, Ron," she said quietly as Hugo shut his eyes. "This is the second time this month that he's feverish."

Ron remembered the first time very well. He and Hermione had taken turns sitting up with Hugo throughout the night, taking his temperature at regular intervals and giving him the potion as per the dosage. This had got Rose very jealous, and she had thrown a tantrum the next day; she wasn't used to all the attention going to Hugo. As a way to calm her down, they'd had to let her have more dessert than usual.

Right now, Ron watched Hugo start to breathe rhythmically as he fell asleep. "The weather has been very unpredictable this past month," he told Hermione reasonably. "I'm surprised that it's only Hugo who's bearing the brunt of it."

"That too…" said Hermione. "Do you think we should get him looked at? Audrey might be free to have a look at him."

"Nah," said Ron. "I don't think this is that big a deal. I remember Rosie having similar problems at this age too. Besides, it's just mild fever. He will be okay."

"Hmm," she replied.

At that moment, Hugo's eyes opened. "Muu-mmy…"

"Yes, sweetheart," said Hermione, kneeling down and stretching out her arms to take him in them when he promptly vomited all over her and Ron.

"Uh-oh," murmured Ron as Hermione tried to clean herself with her wand so she could hold her son. In the meantime, Hugo's blue eyes became wet and Ron rubbed his back, trying to get him to calm down before the wailing began again. "It's all right… it's all right, Hugo."

Hugo vomited again but, this time, Hermione was out of reach and it was Ron who got most of the sick. She took Hugo in her arms, and Ron promptly began to siphon the sick off him using his wand. Hugo was crying loudly again. "Mummeeee!"

"It's okay, baby, it's okay," she said, patting his back slowly whilst Conjuring and holding a small basin against his mouth, waiting for him to stop vomiting before she could give him a potion for it. After another bout of vomiting and much crying, Hugo's stomach seemed to settle a little and then Hermione and Ron tried to coax him into taking the potion for his vomiting. He put up a struggle, but he gave up in the end.

Hugo seemed to feel a little more comfortable a while after the two potions, and he was soon laughing, babbling, and playing in his highchair as he ate his oatmeal. Ron and Hermione sat at the dining table. "You know," Ron muttered, "we could continue our fun from the morning once these two go for their afternoon nap."

She raised an eyebrow. "What made you think I was having fun?"

"Just the general noises that you made…" said Ron, and Hermione smacked him lightly on the arm, blushing a little bit.

"Ron! The kids!" she whispered.

"What? They're not going to understand," he said. "So, what do you say?"

She blushed more. "Absolutely not. I'm cross with you."

"How about I say that I love you and that I'm sorry for not giving you time this past week?"

She mock-glared at him and smiled, kissing him on the cheek and then whispering into his ear, "I'm sorry, Ron, but you'll have to wait."

_"Eww!"_

Both of them shook out of their reverie to see Rose glaring at them with disgust on her face. "Mummy kissed Daddy!" she turned around and informed Hugo.

"So what?" said Hermione. "I kiss you both all the time! Shouldn't Daddy get a kiss?"

"No! You're _my_Mummy!" declared Rose possessively.

"Mine!" Hugo added to his sister's declaration.

"Well, she's _my_wife, and I knew her first," said Ron teasingly as Hermione smacked his thigh below the table.

Rose looked at him angrily. "Mummy is mine! Not yours, not Hugo's! Mine!" she told him severely, before spooning cereal into her mouth.

"You mean!" Hugo said sadly.

"Mummy's mine!" Rose repeated persistently. "You're _stupid_. You call Daddy 'Dada'. That's why he's mine too."

"MUMMMEEEEEE!"

Hermione shook her head while Ron enjoyed the extremely adorable fight that his children were having. "I'm both of yours," Hermione replied. "And Rosie, stop being mean to your brother."

"But you're mine!" Rose told her. "You said that _yesterday_! And Hugo calls Daddy 'Dada'! Isn't he stupid?"

Hugo whimpered, and his eyes were already filling up. Hermione sighed at this. "'Stupid' is a bad word, Rosie. If you say that again, I will have to take away your toys for a day. And really, sweetie, don't trouble Hugo. He's not well."

Rose glared at her brother. "Hugo's a cry-baby. He didn't let me sleep!"

"Mummy!"

"Don't listen to her, Hugo," said Hermione comfortingly. "Now eat up your oatmeal."

"No," he replied, pushing away the bowl.

"Come on, sweetie it's good for you," said Hermione, pulling her chair closer to his and taking the bowl in her hands. She spooned some of it and brought it close to his mouth.

"Uh-uh!" Hugo protested, turning away.

"Hugo…"

"Not hungwy!"

"Hugo, come on, do you want Dada to feed you the oatmeal?"

"No!"

"Aw, but Dada really wants to do it!" said Hermione, and Ron chose that moment to pretend to pout.

Hugo shook his head. "I don' want!"

Ron pulled his chair closer to Hugo too. "Won't you have it for me, Hugo? See, you've already finished most of it. There isn't much left."

"Come on, Hugo, you're a good boy!" Hermione encouraged him.

"He's a bad boy," said Rose, making herself noticed.

Hugo whimpered again.

Hermione turned to the little girl. "Rosie! Have you finished your cereal?"

"Yes!" said Rose, showing her empty bowl.

"Good girl. See, Hugo? You can finish your oatmeal too!"

Hugo shook his head. Ron spooned some of the oatmeal. "And here is how Uncle Harry used to chase the Snitch- zoooooom!" He brought the spoon close to Hugo's mouth and the latter accepted it reluctantly.

Hermione clapped her hands. "Good boy!"

Ron spooned some more oatmeal, but Hugo shook his head again. Ron sighed. "Just one more?"

Hugo shook his head, sniffling as his eyes filled up. Hermione frowned. "What's the matter, sweetie?"

In reply, Hugo threw up again.

"EW! Hugo got sick!" provided Rose as Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

* * *

"Let me know if he's still unwell today," said Ron as he stood at the door, ready to leave for work.

"His fever's definitely gone," said Hermione, brushing her hair briskly. She would leave for work once the nanny came. She hesitated. "Are you sure we shouldn't take him to the hospital?"

"Hermione, I told you, there's no need for that," said Ron, patting her shoulder. "He will be fine. I Floo'd Harry last night. Apparently, Al was down with something similar last week. All they had to do was to give him the potions. He's fit as a fiddle now."

"Yes, Harry told me," said Hermione.

The previous night, Ron and Hermione had once again taken turns staying up with Hugo. Rose was cranky due to all the attention that Hugo was getting, and Hermione had to pacify her as well.

"Okay, then, I'll see you in the evening," said Ron, preparing to leave.

"Ron, come here," said Hermione, gesturing towards herself. He grinned and bent forward as they kissed. When they broke apart, she pecked his lips again. "I love you, too."

He caught her eye and nodded. "I won't be late again."

She smiled. "I'd love that. And so would the kids. They barely saw you last week."

He nodded. "I'll try to get off work as early as possible."

"That's all right," she said. "Now, go on, or George isn't going to be pleased either."

Ron grinned and kissed her cheek before leaving for work. He loved that nothing much had changed between him and Hermione, from the first stages of their friendship to courtship, right up to marriage and parenthood. They still bickered, argued over stupid things and had good, big fights sometimes but, in the end, they always made up. When it came to their children, they were a team, always agreeing with each other in front of the kids even if they disagreed later on. And no matter what, they were madly in love- it was just that the 'madly' turned 'mad' sometimes. But such was their marriage- amazing and crazy at the same time. And every moment of it was wonderful.

Just wonderful.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! Reviews will be welcomed by me. I shall go warm and fuzzy. I promise.**


	2. Hugo is Sick Again

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Hello, all!

Well, firstly, I'd like to thank the lovely Ari/Royari for her quick and wonderful help with this chapter!

Also, some parts in this chapter were at the suggestion of opti and Lost_Robin at the MNFF forums, so thank you!

Anyway, I'd like to tell you all that this story was complete around two months ago, so yes, updates will be fairly quick. I have decided to submit a new chapter every Wednesday and Sunday. There are eight chapters in total. Oh, and this story was written for a challenge on MNFF. I chose the prompt about marital problems and decided to write about Ronmione. So you can pretty much guess how this story will go. :) And, has anyone noticed the shiny new cover? I made it in like 5 minutes lol.

I hope everyone enjoys chapter 2! :)

* * *

**LITTLE ANGEL WINGS**

**...**

**2. Hugo is Sick Again**

**...**

Ron, Hermione, and Rose were sick two days after Hugo's fever attack. Harry informed them that very day that he, Ginny, and the kids had come down with the same thing that had affected Albus a week ago. The Potters and Weasleys had all had dinner together the night that Albus had fallen sick, so their best guess was that the fish had been a little off. Hermione got less worried about Hugo once everyone was better, and life resumed as usual.

Ron was slightly smug about having been right that there was nothing seriously wrong with Hugo. Obviously, he'd only had a minor bug, which had vanished after about two days of trouble. Hermione was not particularly pleased with this attitude, Ron knew but, to be fair, she could be too finicky sometimes. It wouldn't be advisable to run to the hospital every time Hugo ran a fever, would it?

"No, Ron," said Hermione when he voiced these thoughts out to her while leaving for work one day. "But it does help to be on your feet."

"Come on, Hermione. At this rate, Hugo is going to be a hypochondriac when he grows up."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron. "No, he isn't. Don't exaggerate."

"Well, it's the truth."

_"Well,"_she said hotly, "I just thought he was sick enough for it."

"He wasn't really, though, was he?"

"All right, Ron, you win," she sighed. Then she smiled faintly. "You'll be home for dinner, right?"

"Of course," he said, leaning over to kiss her lips. She turned away and he got her cheek instead. "Bye," he said, a little disappointed.

"Bye, Ron," she said, noticing this and pecking his lips anyway.

Ron came back from work that evening, only to be welcomed by a slightly agitated Hermione. As he entered his home, he found Albus running about, chased around the house by Rose and James. There was no sign of Harry or Ginny in the living room though.

"Ginny is in Rosie and Hugo's room," said Hermione in reply to his unasked question.

"Oh," said Ron. "Why are you low?"

"Hugo's sick again," said Hermione, her voice breaking a little. "I-Ron, I don't know…"

Ron put an arm around her. "What's wrong?"

"He has a fever. Again. The nanny informed me a while ago and I took the rest of the evening off from work."

"Come on, Hermione, it-"

"It's his third bout of fever this month, Ron!" she said, interrupting him. "I have asked Ginny to take care of Rosie while we take Hugo to the hospital. She's going to stay until we get home, and then Harry will join us all for dinner. Let's go get him checked up in the meantime."

_"For a fever?!"_said Ron. "Why are you making this an issue?"

"Because it isn't just the fever!" said Hermione, biting her lip. She sighed and buried her face in her hands for a moment before looking at Ron with an expression that suggested that she was about to cry.

Ron frowned. "Is anything else wrong?"

"It's just his mood…" she replied, sighing again. "He's been crying a lot lately. He's refusing to eat properly. He gets tired of playing so soon. He sleeps so much… I think something's really, really wrong!"

"Yeah, he just got sick a few days ago, and so did we, for that matter. I still haven't got my appetite back, and I'm tired, too. So are you-and Rosie and everyone else. Why is it only Hugo who's bothering you? We're all experiencing the same thing- except, he's cranky because he can't express himself that well yet. You're being a little paranoid, Hermione."

"He's walking strangely, too," Hermione said finally, as though she were saving this for the last.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Well, I hate to break this to you, Hermione, but Hugo is two. He's supposed to toddle and waddle."

"It's as if he's in physical pain while he walks," Hermione insisted, choosing to ignore Ron's remark. "I know how he normally walks, Ron, and this is not it. He asks me to pick him up most of the time."

Ron sighed. "Fine. We'll take him to St Mungo's. I still think it will be nothing, though."

"And I'm hoping you're right," said Hermione as they walked to Rose and Hugo's room. Ginny was there. She sat on Rose's bed as Hugo rested in her arms, sniffling quietly. Lily was in Hugo's cot and she seemed to be enjoying his toys.

"Hey, Ginny," said Ron, smiling at her wanly, and she smiled back at him before he knelt down to face Hugo.

"Are you not feeling well, kiddo?"

Hugo sniffled again, his blue eyes getting wet. Ginny chuckled at this. "You should know better than to ask him such a question, Ron. He's _your_son."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron as Hermione scooped up Lily from the cot and put her on the bed, then took Hugo from Ginny's arms so she could change his nappy.

"Well, Mum told me you liked attention," said Ginny. "So whenever Fred and George tormented you with their pranks, Dad would come to soothe you. You'd take one look at him and start crying, and when he would pick you up you'd cry harder, for a longer time just so Dad would hold you longer."

"I didn't do that!" said Ron, glaring at his sister, and he knew that his ears were going red.

"Yes, you did."

"You wouldn't know. You're just bluffing!"

"Mum told me about this, Ron, I just said so," said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"Ron?" called Hermione from beside the cot. "Could you come see this?"

He got up from Rose's bed and went over to Hermione. She was pointing at Hugo. "Can you see that?"

"Yeah," said Ron. "It's Hugo."

She was in no mood for a joke, but in all seriousness, Ron couldn't see anything.

"Look closer," said Hermione. "His skin!"

Ron bent over and squinted at his son's pale skin. It seemed to have tiny, red spots on it. "Freckles?" he said unsurely, knowing full well that they weren't freckles.

"We're taking him to the A&E," said Hermione, lifting Hugo up from the cot as he started to wail at the top of his voice. "I don't care what you say. He's sick and he needs attention."

Hugo definitely wasn't happy when he saw the hospital. In his mind, St Mungo's was the place for just one thing: his vaccinations. Thankfully, wizarding vaccines weren't like the Muggle ones (needles sounded ghastly to Ron). They were, in fact, just potions. Unfortunately, the potions tasted ghastly, and Hugo didn't like them any better than he would have liked needles.

A Trainee Healer attended to Hugo as soon as they arrived in the A&E, and Ron waited beside Hermione, with an arm around her. He wasn't too worried himself, but he wanted to comfort her because she seemed quite anxious. The Healer checked up Hugo, asked Hermione about the symptoms, and left to bring in one of his seniors. Two minutes later, Terry Boot was walking towards them, accompanied by the Trainee. He smiled when he saw Ron and Hermione.

"Hello Ron, Hermione! I'll just take a look at the little guy and get back to you, okay?"

Ron smiled back at him and nodded as the latter went up to Hugo and took his temperature and pulse and checked the spots on his skin. He gently pulled up Hugo's little t-shirt, instructed him to bend his knees, and felt around the child's abdomen. After a while, he discarded his gloves, took out his pad, and came up to Ron and Hermione. "What symptoms has he been experiencing of late?"

"He's been feverish thrice this month," said Hermione, while Ron kept quiet and decided to let her do the explaining. "On one of those occasions the fever was accompanied by vomiting."

"Anything else?"

"Well," said Hermione, "I'm not sure if the rest count as symptoms… He's been very cranky and he keeps crying for things, but he was never like that until he started getting sick. He also walks a little strangely."

"How so?"

"I don't know… it's like it hurts him to walk. He wants me or Ron to lift him all the time."

Terry nodded as he made notes on his pad. Ron squeezed Hermione's shoulder as Terry stared at his notes silently. "Hmm," he began, looking at Hugo once and then back at his notes. "It's a good thing you brought him here, actually."

At this, Hermione gave Ron an I-told-you-so glance, which he decided to ignore, given that he was starting to get worried too. "Is it anything serious?" Hermione asked Terry quietly. "Will Hugo be okay?"

"Well… I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it doesn't look good," Terry cautioned. "Hugo has an enlarged liver and spleen. This information and the symptoms you've described to me could point to a number of diseases, so we'll have to run some tests."

"Tests?"

"Yes, but for now, we will just take a blood sample. I think we should determine an initial diagnosis to avoid putting Hugo through any more tests than necessary."

"Okay," said Hermione. "Are you going to do the blood test just now?"

"Yes," replied Terry. "I'm afraid that is necessary."

"Wait," said Ron suddenly, frowning and letting go of Hermione. "You're not using that awful Blood-Letting Charm, are you?"

"Ron!" said Hermione, grasping his arm. "I've read up about that Charm. It's not dangerous."

"Oh, no, no," said Terry, looking at Hermione. "Actually, he's right. I understand there is quite a conflict regarding the Charm. We will use needles, if that's what you want."

"No, that's not necessary-" Hermione began, but Ron interrupted her.

"We'll just talk about it and let you know, Terry."

"There's no need for that!" said Hermione, looking cross, but Ron shook his head.

"There is."

"Okay, I'll leave you two to discuss the matter," said Terry. "I'll be back in five minutes, okay?"

He left Ron and Hermione with Hugo, who seemed to be comfortable on the bed. Ron looked at his son. "We can't let them use that Charm on him, Hermione."

"Really, Ron, what's wrong with it? It's going to hurt him just as much with a needle."

"It's not that!" said Ron, sitting down on Hugo's bed and looking up at Hermione, who stood with her arms folded. "That Charm's practically Dark Magic!"

"That's not true! It's Ministry approved. The spell has undergone several tests to make sure it's effective, that there are very strict regulations regarding who can use the spell. And Healers are not allowed to use it until and unless they've got a licence for it, which is only given after careful assessment of the Healer, so if Terry is offering to do it, I'm sure he's an expert with it. The spell hasn't been shown to have any lingering effects, either."

"Yeah, that's all good, Hermione, but Ministry approval doesn't make it regular magic. It is Dark. I'll still maintain that."

Hermione sighed and sat down on the other side of the bed. "Ron, we have to be practical."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Do you want Hugo to have experienced Dark Magic at such a young age?"

"Oh, come on!" said Hermione, looking frustrated. "His blood has to be tested and that Charm is completely reliable. Don't create a scene over this now."

"I'm not creating a scene!" said Ron, getting angry at her. "I'm just saying-"

"No, Ron, this is not Dark Magic. Hugo isn't even going to remember it for too long. Now can we let Terry do it?"

Ron looked over at Hugo, who was watching his parents fight with tears threatening to fill up his eyes. He ran a hand through his son's red hair. "Fine."

Terry came back in a couple of minutes and took a stool, seating himself beside Hugo as Ron stood up from the bed and Hermione walked over to his side. "The Charm, then?" Terry asked, removing a syringe and a needle from his robe pocket and placing them on the bedside table just in case.

"The Charm," Hermione told him. She took one look at Ron's distressed face and took his hand in hers, but he freed himself and folded his arms, tapping his feet impatiently. She looked at him sadly and stood beside him as Terry tied a tourniquet on Hugo's arm and rubbed antiseptic on the pit of Hugo's elbow.

Terry muttered something under his breath and touched the wand to the spot and Hugo let out a loud cry as Terry placed a small collecting vial to the spot, which was now leaking blood. Hugo took one look at the blood and started to cry in earnest.

"Oh, no, no, baby," said Hermione, getting down on her knees and taking Hugo's small hand in hers. "It's all right… Don't cry…"

Tears were streaming out of Hugo's eyes and wetting his pillow as Terry finished filling up the vial and started working on closing the puncture he had made.

"Dada!" Hugo said, raising his blue eyes to Ron.

Ron knelt beside him and stroked his son's hair gently. "I'm right here, kiddo. It's over now."

"That's done, then," said Terry, standing up and pocketing the vial with Hugo's blood as the child continued to cry.

"Can we take him home?" Hermione asked the Healer.

"Of course," he replied. He scribbled something on his prescription pad, tore it off, and handed it to Hermione. "Just give him this potion for his fever. And he's fine. Just a little alarmed, I'm guessing. Get him a treat and he'll forget about it in a jiffy," said Terry, winking at Hermione and Ron before exiting the cubicle.

Ron immediately stood up and scooped Hugo into his arms. Hermione came to Ron's side and once again took Hugo's chubby hand in hers, kissing it a good number of times. "It's over, sweetie. Shall we get you a Chocolate Frog before taking you home?"

Hugo looked away from her and buried his head into Ron's shoulder as the latter patted his small back. "Let's go straight home." Hugo whimpered and rested his cheek on Ron's shoulder, and Hermione walked beside them, still holding Hugo's hand. They didn't talk until they reached home.

Hugo was asleep by the time they entered their house. Harry and Ginny were in the living room, talking in low voices, while Albus, James, and Lily all slept on the couch. "Hi!" whispered Ginny when she saw them.

Harry smiled at them, got up from his place, and walked to them, followed by Ginny. "What did the Healer say?" he whispered to Ron.

"They took his blood sample," replied Ron. "We'll know the results tomorrow, I think."

"I hope everything's okay," said Ginny as Hermione took Hugo from Ron's arms.

"Did Rosie eat?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Yes," replied the latter. "She's asleep inside."

"Thanks, Ginny," said Hermione, smiling wanly at her. "Could you hold Hugo while I get his food from the kitchen?"

"Sure," said Ginny, holding out her arms.

Ron frowned at his wife. "You're waking him up?"

"He has to eat," Hermione replied, shrugging at him as she handed Hugo over to Ginny.

"Why don't you just let him sleep?"

"Because if I do that, Ron, he will be hungry in the middle of the night. Plus, it's not good to sleep in an empty stomach."

"He's not well, Hermione."

"Really?" she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Who was the one who insisted he was_completely fine?_"

"Well, he's not now," said Ron.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to let him go to sleep hungry."

"What if he throws up?"

"Then it comes out!" snapped Hermione. "Honestly, Ron, I won't force feed him if he's feeling nauseous. But it's been nearly a week since he was last sick, so I don't think we'll have to worry."

"You-"

"Okay!" interrupted Harry. "Stop bickering! You two are starting to drive me and Ginny up the wall now."

"Well, she started it!" said Ron accusatorily. "She seems to think the Blood-Letting Charm isn't Dark Magic!"

"It isn't!" said Hermione. "Harry, tell him it isn't!"

"Harry knows it's Dark Magic," said Ron before Harry could reply.

"For heaven's sake, Ron, it's over! Will you let it go?" Hermione walked out of the room before Ron could say anything else and went into the kitchen. She came back with a bowl of pureed carrots for Hugo, and she set the bowl on the table, before taking him from Ginny and waking him up.

Hugo didn't like being woken. He wailed again, and his wails caused Albus, James, and Lily to wake up. James was fully energised after that and did not waste any time in tormenting Albus, who ran into Harry's arms, screaming.

Ron and Hermione remained angry at each other. Despite Harry and Ginny's attempts to get them to talk, they were merely icy and scarily cordial to each other by the time Hugo, Albus, and James were asleep again. Finally, after some forced, awkward conversation over dinner, Harry and Ginny made their excuses and left. That night, Ron and Hermione slept as far away from each on the bed other as possible, determined not to get close.

The next morning, Ron was jerked awake by Hermione at what seemed like the crack of dawn, but it took him only a couple of seconds to realise that, though he had laid down on the bed early enough, it had taken him a long time to fall asleep. He groaned and changed sides, drifting off to sleep again.

"RON!"

"Hmm?" He opened a tired eye to see Hermione kneeling beside him on the bed, looking extremely anxious. "Lemme sleeb, 'Ermione."

"Ron, wake up. Hugo's test results have come."

"Huh?" He was awake at once. He sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes. "Wha' doez it saaa-" He yawned. "-aay?"

Hermione looked like she would cry as she handed him the scroll of parchment. He realised at once that it was bad news. He unfurled the scroll and opened it, skipping all the technical stuff and going right to the bottom, where the interpretation was written in clear, bold letters.

**ACUTE LYMPHOBLASTIC LEUKAEMIA**

Ron did not know what the first two words signified, but he sure knew what the third one did. And he looked right up at Hermione, who was sobbing, and pulled her into a tight hug as the horrible news sank in.

Hugo had blood cancer.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Please don't forget to leave your thoughts! They will all be responded to! :D


	3. Coincidence

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Many thanks to Ari/Royari for being a fantastic Beta!

All information about leukaemia is from Wikipedia, Medscape and my Pathology textbook from last year (the author is Harsh Mohan).

Aaand, I am very very happy to announce that this story has made it to the list of featured stories on MNFF this month! SQUEE!

I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

**LITTLE ANGEL WINGS**

**...**

**3. Coincidence**

**...**

Ron struggled to eat his breakfast, gazing at every morsel of his fried eggs before reluctantly eating it. He didn't even notice that the eggs were slightly undercooked or that he had put an excess amount of pepper on them. He was restless with worry and his brain refused to process anything. Hermione sat opposite him at the table, poring through several thick books, with her breakfast lying abandoned beside her. She was reading about Hugo's disease and, with each sigh or frown, Ron lost more and more of his will to ask her about the disease.

They had taken the earliest appointment available with Terry so they could take Hugo to the hospital as soon as possible, finish off the tests, and get Terry's opinion on the disease. The appointment was at noon and since neither Ron nor Hermione had the heart to awaken Rose or Hugo early for breakfast, they had decided to let the children sleep for a little longer.

Hermione suddenly spoke up. "It says here that the disease could progress very fast and could be fatal if left untreated."

Ron sighed, his heart beating fast and his hands shaking slightly as he tried to cut a piece of egg. "I hope we're on time, then," he replied, trying to sound calm. He could feel panic rising in him, but he realised that he couldn't panic. He needed to support his family now.

"I hope so, too," Hermione said tightly, and Ron could make out that she was angry at something. She looked up at him. "The disease can cause death within a few weeks, you know."

Ron wasn't sure what to make of this. Why was Hermione angry? He was about to open his mouth to ask her precisely that when she shut the book and looked at him. "He's had those fevers for Merlin knows how long, Ron!" she said, tears forming in her eyes. "What-what if…? I told you they didn't look right! We shouldn't have delayed this so much…"

"It's going to be fine, Hermione," said Ron, taking a seat closer to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"I sh-should never have listened to you," she said, wiping her eyes. "I should have t-taken him to the hospital right away."

"You can't blame me for this, Hermione," said Ron, his ears starting to grow warm as annoyance crept up on him.

"Am I blaming you?" she asked him in a tone that suggested precisely that she was blaming him. "It's _my_ fault, Ron. I'm the idiot who listened to you."

"I didn't order you to listen to me," said Ron, standing up from his place and taking his plate in his hands. "You could have taken him to the hospital yourself."

"You _argued_ with me about this. I told you we should go, but you said there was no need!"

"Yeah, and since I'm a Healer, you went with my opinion," said Ron sarcastically.

"I don't have time for this," she said, standing up and walking past him with her own plate in her hands. She turned around. "I'm going to wake Hugo up and take him to the hospital. You can come along if you want."

~~~

"I trust you have an idea about what leukaemia is?" Terry asked as he went through the specifics of Hugo's test results. Ron and Hermione sat on stools in the examination room while Hugo snoozed on the bed.

"Yeah." Ron shrugged. "Blood cancer."

Hermione glanced at Ron and spoke up. "The word 'leukaemia' originates from two Greek words: _'leukos,'_ meaning 'white,' and _'aima,'_ meaning 'blood'. It is a cancer of the blood, wherein the white blood cells, or the leucocytes, are produced in excess."

"Yes," said Terry. "You're correct as always, Hermione." He continued to speak. "Hugo has been diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia, which we Healers refer to as A-L-L for short. 'Acute' is a term we give to a disease that is quick in progression and sudden in onset."

"So you're saying that Hugo's disease has progressed more than it should?" asked Hermione, shooting a quick , worried glance-cum-glare at Ron, who tried not to be annoyed.

"No, no," said Terry. "I'm saying that it will progress quickly if we don't begin treatment soon enough. As of now, Hugo is still better off than he could have been." He either pretended not to notice or genuinely didn't notice Ron's rolling his eyes at Hermione.

"Anyway," Terry continued, "Lymphoblasts are basically immature lymphocytes-precursors of lymphocytes, if you will. Lymphocytes, in turn, are a type of white blood corpuscles. They take an active part in the immune system of the body. However, some of these cells have abnormal DNA, which makes them multiply uncontrollably. These abnormal cells are bad cells; they don't take any part in the immunity-they only crowd out the good cells in the blood and cause illness."

There was silence. "So…" said Ron. "Hugo has a lot of unwanted white cells in his blood?"

"Yes," said Terry.

"How do we proceed from here?" asked Hermione. "I mean, he'll need chemotherapy, won't he? I read that anti-neoplastic agents, corticosteroids, anti-microbials and anti-fungals are used. In addition, Muggles use radiation-"

"He will need chemotherapy, yes," said Terry, interrupting her, "but first, we have to conduct a few more tests on Hugo and determine some prognostic factors."

"Prognostic factors? Like genetic involvement and brain involvement?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes," said Terry. "There are two kinds of lymphocytes, T lymphocytes and B lymphocytes; similarly, there are T-cell precursor cells and B-cell precursor cells. We have to determine which one of these is the culprit. We also have to check for any abnormalities in Hugo's chromosomes, which may have caused the disease, and see if the cancer has reached his brain or spinal fluid. His episodes of vomiting could be a sign of central nervous system involvement."

Hermione took a sharp breath. "So, another blood test, urine test and imaging, right?"

"Yes, we have to take another blood sample," said Terry, looking almost apologetic. "I'll also have to aspirate some of his bone marrow-"

_"What?"_ Ron asked Terry, unable to believe what he had just heard. "Aspirate, as in-?"

"Yes, we need to take out a sample of it from his bone," said Terry. "I'll perform it myself," he added, "so you can be right here while I do it."

"And-and for his spinal fluid…?" Hermione began, looking as though she already knew the answer.

"We need to do a spinal tap."

"You're going to take out his spinal fluid too?" Ron asked Terry.

"Yes," said Terry. "We'll also need Hugo's urine sample, and will perform some imaging tests on him."

Hermione looked over at Hugo, her eyes filling up. "Can you do it in a way that won't hurt him?"

"We'll try, Hermione," said Terry earnestly. "But… well, you just have to be there for Hugo. You are already doing everything else. He's going to need both you and Ron throughout everything. The rest is our responsibility."

Ron nodded vigorously. "Of course we'll be there," he said, putting an arm around Hermione. She looked at him and wiped her eyes slowly.

"What is the prognosis?" she asked Terry, leaning into Ron lightly. "I did read up on this, but if Hugo's case is different from what I read in the books, the prognosis could be different, right?"

"Well, yes," Terry said. "Assuming Hugo has B-Cell ALL, and that he doesn't have any chromosomal abnormalities, or that the cancer hasn't reached his brain, I'd say he has a good eighty-five percent chance of surviving this."

Ron could feel himself blanch. There was a fifteen percent chance that Hugo would die. And that was if the cancer hadn't already reached his brain.

~~~

Ron didn't want the Blood-Letting Charm to be used again on Hugo at any cost. Hermione didn't argue with him this time, though. She just asked Terry to go along with what Ron wanted. Hugo struggled and cried during the blood test again, and Hermione had to hold him for a long time before he let Terry so much as touch him again. He made a huge fuss about giving the urine sample and letting Terry do some imaging tests on him (which really just included Terry waving his wand at Hugo). In the end, Terry asked Ron and Hermione to take Hugo home and return the next day for the spinal tap and bone marrow aspiration. Hugo was being too uncooperative to continue with the tests, and Terry thought a day's rest would help him settle down and take the remaining of the tests.

Ron and Hermione returned home with Hugo and Rose, who had spent the day at the hospital day care. They bought both the children Chocolate Frogs, and Hermione settled Rose and Hugo for lunch immediately after they had got home. She had already cooked for the afternoon, and she heated up the food before serving it to Rose and Hugo. Then she heated some more food for her and Ron ,and all four of them sat at the table, eating in silence.

Rose seemed very confused at what was going on. She glanced at Hugo, who was eating his spaghetti rather sloppily, and then at her parents. "Mummy?"

"Yes, sweetie?" said Hermione, looking up at their daughter.

"Why is Hugo sad?"

Hugo looked up from his own food and showed Rose the pit of his elbow, where the needle had pricked him. "Pokey-pokey!" he explained to his sister.

Rose seemed very intrigued. "Was there blood?"

Hugo nodded, his eyes threatening to fill up. Rose was just going to say something else when Hermione interrupted her. "Finish your food, Rose, Hugo."

Rose wasn't one to stop, though. "Did you cry?" she asked Hugo.

"No," Hugo lied, shaking his head.

"Liar!" said Rose. She looked at Hermione. "He's lying, Mummy! Punish him!"

Hugo pouted. "No!"

"Okay, that's enough," said Ron. "Both of you eat up now." He took a deep breath and continued to eat his food, thinking of everything Terry had said. He was really, really hoping that Hugo had the least complicated type of leukaemia. That was when something struck him.

"Hermione…"

She turned to him. "Yes, Ron?"

"If-if there turns out to be a genetic complication…"

"Let's hope there isn't."

"But if there is one-" His voice quietened considerably as the magnitude of it hit. "-that means it's… it could be my fault Hugo is sick, couldn't it?"

"Oh, Ron," she sighed. "No, of course not. It's not your fault."

He glanced at Rose and Hugo bantering on the opposite side of the table. "But I'm partly responsible for his genes."

"And so am I," she said. "But there's nothing you or I could have done to prevent this, Ron. Don't even think of it as your fault."

He took a deep breath and continued eating his food, not saying anything through the rest of the meal. He was very worried for Hugo. As if it were not enough that Hugo had a potentially fatal disease, he also had to undergo painful tests And Ron was aware that chemotherapy wouldn't be a breeze either. What had Hugo done to deserve this? Couldn't it be reversed in some way? Couldn't he, Ron, do something to protect his son from all the pain?

Once lunch was over, Hermione put both Rose and Hugo to sleep. She and Ron stood at the door for a long time, watching them sleep. When they returned to their own room, she had tears in her eyes again as she looked at Ron. "This is one of the last painless naps for Hugo," she sniffled.

He nodded. "Hermione, you know if I could only take all his pain for him instead- if there were a way…"

"Oh, Ron," she said, throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder. He patted her back and rested his chin on her hair, biting his lip and coaxing himself to stay calm. And then he had a thought.

"Hermione…"

"Hmm?" she said in a muffled voice.

He broke away from her and took her hands in his. "I was thinking-should we get a second opinion?"

"Why?" she asked, sniffing a little. "I'm sure Terry is good enough."

"Yes, but look, this is bloody huge, and I don't want Hugo to suffer for no reason."

She nodded. "I understand. But the diagnosis is not going to change."

"You don't know that. You're not a Healer."

"I do! I've read about this-"

Ron took a sharp breath. Why did she always have to behave like a know-it-all? "Blimey, Hermione, I didn't know _reading_ about diseases made you a Healer. Well, then, we're bloody lucky we have a Healer at home, right?"

"No, Ron, that's not what I meant!"

"I'm sure," he said hotly. "You and Terry knew everything about ALL and I was just sitting there, gawking at you both and trying to understand-"

"No, it's simple. I can explain if you didn't understand…"

"So I'm stupid now," said Ron. He stood up from the bed and made to exit for the living room. But as he reached the door he turned back to Hermione. "And for the record, Hermione, I might have been a little slow to catch up, but I did understand what Terry said."

He then exited the bedroom, his thoughts in a muddle and his throat constricting dangerously. He didn't care what this took, he just wanted Hugo to be amongst the eighty five percent who survived ALL. And that was if Hugo had the least complicated type.

_Oh, Merlin. Let those episodes of vomiting have been a matter of coincidence._

Coincidence was the best chance that Hugo now had.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

All comments are welcome! Thank you! :)


	4. I Care, You Know

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**Thank you, Ari, for Beta-ing this, despite having exams! :)**

* * *

**LITTLE ANGEL WINGS**

**...**

**4. I Care, You Know**

**...**

Ron woke up the next morning to find that Hermione was already dressed and was coaxing a grumpy and sleepy Rose to eat her cereal while Hugo snoozed on the couch. They had an early appointment with Terry again, but it was just for the bone marrow test today. The Trainee had advised them not to get the lumbar puncture and the bone marrow aspiration on the same day. At the present moment, however, Hermione looked over at Ron and glared at him, still angry from last night.

Through the years of courtship and subsequent marriage, Ron and Hermione had retained their habit of arguing and bickering over everything. Ginny, who finally got tired of listening to their fights, suggested that, when a fight was pointless and couldn't be sorted, or was over an old topic, they adopt the 'drop it' technique. After that, for the fights that never could have an end, they decided to drop the fight and try to forget about it. Though the fight would often be picked up again later on, this technique worked quite well.

Today was an occasion when both of them had a silent, mutual agreement to forget about their fight. Hugo was sick and it was not the time to bicker-but that didn't mean they weren't angry at each other.

"Do you want breakfast?" Hermione asked Ron, and he nodded. She set his breakfast on the table and then went over to feed Hugo, not talking to Ron at all.

Ron finished eating, showered, and put on his work robes. Just as he was combing his hair in front of the mirror, Hermione walked into the room. She came up behind him, and he could see her face in the mirror as she frowned.

"You're going to work today?" she asked him. "Aren't you going to come to the hospital?"

"I'm going to work only after the tests are finished with," Ron replied.

"But…" Hermione took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips. "Ron, Hugo is going to need both of us today."

"I will be back from work as soon as possible," Ron assured her. "I told George that Hugo isn't well, and George told me not to worry and to leave it to him. He just needs me for an hour, though. There's a meeting that I can't miss."

"Ron, your son is sick," said Hermione persistently.

"I know that, Hermione, I was listening to what Terry said and, once again, I'm not as stupid as you think."

"I don't think you're stupid."

"Really? You could have fooled me," said Ron, collecting his briefcase.

She crossed her arms. "So you're not going to be there for Hugo."

Ron did not reply to this. Why did she have to ask him the same things over and over again? Hadn't he just said that he'd only be working for an hour today? Did she have to make an issue out of _every_ bloody thing?

Hermione spoke again. "Let me get this straight," she said, "I have taken indefinite leave from work and am supposed to sit here and look after Hugo while you get to go out and work every day. You don't even help me!"

"I didn't say that," said Ron shortly. "But I have to work a little."

She took a deep breath and shook her head. "Forget it, Ron. You're always going to think of yourself first."

"And what does that mean?" asked Ron, frowning at her. "Have I ever told you I want you sitting around and taking care of the kids all day? Have I never allowed you to do what you want to?" She didn't reply to him, and just followed him as he made his way to the living room. He turned around. "By the way, I'm only going to work because I _have_ to be there for that meeting."

"George is definitely going to understand our situation. Just tell him that Hugo is sick!"

"I _will_ take a break, Hermione, but while Hugo is still relatively okay, I think I should work some and help George too."

Hermione's nostrils flared. "In what sense does Hugo look _okay_ to you?!"

"Hugo's better than he is going to be in the next few months," said Ron.

"Merlin, Ron, I can't believe you're saying this!" said Hermione. "You can at least _pretend_to care for your son, you know."

"I bloody well care for him," said Ron, his face growing warm. "I'm not exactly going to have a great time at work when my son is sick, you know."

"Oh my, what a sacrificial lamb you are!" Hermione said sarcastically. There was silence, and she turned to the door. "I'll get Hugo," she said again, before sighing. "Really, Ron, you can live in the shop for all I care. You clearly have other priorities in life."

~~~

Ron could barely stand to sit and listen to Hugo screaming and crying before Terry gave him a Sleeping Draught for the bone marrow aspiration. Hugo then lay on his side, breathing serenely as Terry touched his wand to Hugo's lower back, a little above his right buttock, and moved it slowly in a circular motion, muttering a curse under his breath. He then picked up a needle from the tray and stuck it into Hugo's flesh, making Ron gasp as his heart missed a beat.

Hermione looked at him and he could feel her fingers entwine with his as she seemed to take deep, calming breaths. Then Terry picked up another needle from the table, the size of which made Ron's stomach roil. "You're not using that!" he blurted out.

Terry looked around at Ron. "It won't hurt him, don't worry. He's completely sedated and anaesthetised."

"And it will hurt him later!" Ron said, as a sudden longing to pull off his face mask almost overpowered him. He and Hermione were wearing scrubs, caps, and masks because of the nature of the procedure, which was being conducted in a sterile room.

"Ron," Hermione whispered sternly. "He isn't doing anything wrong. This is the only way to do it, and he is just trying to help Hugo. Let him do it!"

Ron turned around and glared at her. How stupid did she think he was? He stood up. "I can't watch this…"

"That's understandable," said Terry. "You can come back in once I'm done. I'll only take a few seconds anyway."

Ron nodded and ignored Hermione's glares as he exited the room. Once outside, he pulled down his mask, taking deep breaths and coaxing himself not to be sick. That needle had scared him witless. And poor Hugo was going to have to bear the pain of it.

After a couple of minutes, Terry came out of the room and lowered his mask. "You can go in, Ron. Just wait ten to fifteen minutes before taking him home. Let him lie in the same position for now."

Ron nodded, took a deep breath, and walked into the room. Hermione was already sitting on a stool next to Hugo's bed, with his hand in hers. Ron joined her, and she did not look at him as he sat down next to her. Ron wanted to explain to her that he'd have been sick on her shoes if he'd waited any longer, but she didn't even seem interested in listening to him. Five minutes later, a Trainee came into the room and Hugo was transferred to a regular ward for a while. Then another Trainee came to inform Ron and Hermione that they could take Hugo home.

Hermione stood up immediately to lift Hugo. Ron stood up too. "I'll carry him."

"No, he doesn't need you to pretend to care," Hermione huffed, taking the child in her arms and holding him close.

"I couldn't bear to watch it, Hermione."

"Oh, of course you couldn't, the delicate darling that you are."

Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head. "If you don't want to understand…"

"No, I do _want_ to, Ron, but I can't," she said. "If that needle made _you_ so uncomfortable, what do you think it did to Hugo?"

Ron didn't have an answer to that. They left the hospital and Ron bid goodbye to Hermione before Apparating to work, sensing her accusatory eyes on him, right until he felt the very familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tight rubber tube.

~~~

It was very difficult to concentrate on work that day. Throughout the meeting, Ron was thinking about Hugo, wondering if the latter was in pain or was able to remain asleep. An hour stretched on like a whole day and Ron was very restless by the end of the meeting. However, once the deal was struck and everyone had exited the conference hall, Ron bid George a hasty goodbye and rushed home.

He rang the doorbell, only to have Hermione fly into his arms the instant she opened the door. His heart skipped a beat. What was wrong?

Hermione broke away from the hug and looked up at him. "I'm so glad you're back."

"What's wrong?" he voiced his thoughts.

"Oh, Ron… Hugo is not well and Rose is being so terrible… Oh! I couldn't do this alone!"

"It's okay, I'm here," he said, patting her shoulder. "Where's Rose?"

"She's in her room."

"And Hugo?"

"I put him to sleep in the guest room. Rose just wouldn't leave him alone. She threw a tantrum when I put him in our room, and she woke him up. He's in a lot of pain and she just won't understand."

Ron nodded patiently. "She'll listen to me if I talk to her." He washed his hands and face and headed straight to Rose's room, where she sat on the floor, playing with her dolls. She looked up when Ron entered the room and her face lit up. "Daddy!"

Ron grinned at her. "Heya, Rosie." He went over and sat himself next to her. She put down her toys and climbed onto her father's lap and Ron held her close. "So what have you been up to?"

"Dolls!" she said, pointing at several blond-haired dolls in differently coloured robes. One of them was combing her hair, while the others looked very envious of her.

Ron smiled at the dolls and looked back at Rose. "Do you like those dolls?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want more?"

Rose nodded happily. "Will you get me more, Daddy?"

"I will," he said, "but under one condition."

"What's a _consion_?"

Ron chuckled. "Okay, I'll get you another doll if you promise me not to trouble Hugo."

"Two!"

Merlin, she had Fred and George's genes. "Okay, two more dolls. Do you promise not to trouble Hugo?"

She looked at him with big eyes and nodded. Ron leaned over and kissed her forehead. "That's a good girl." He then got up and left the room to join Hermione who was in their room, folding up some laundry with her wand. "I bribed Rosie into not troubling Hugo," he said proudly.

Hermione looked at him, amused. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her I'd get her two more dolls," replied Ron, taking out his own wand and helping his wife do the household chore.

"Well, as long as she lets him be…"

They folded clothes peacefully for about five minutes until an almighty screaming wail came from Hermione's wand. The trousers she was folding fell to the floor, and she went pale before rushing out of the room to the guest room as Ron followed her at top speed. Why was Hugo crying like this? What was wrong?

They reached the guest room to see Rose standing beside Hugo's cot and prodding at his arm while he wailed.

"Cry-baby, cry-baby, cry-baby!" Rose chided him as he tried to weakly swat her finger away whilst crying loudly.

"Rose!" Hermione said, going forward and picking up Hugo, who threw his arms around his mother's neck and continued to cry. "No, baby," said Hermione, patting his back. "It's okay… It's o-okay…" Tears were streaming down her own cheeks as she kissed Hugo's face and consoled him continually. Ron stepped forward and hugged his wife and son.

"It's okay… Calm down, you two." He turned to Rose. "Rosie, what did you promise me?"

"I didn't promise Mummy, so I could still do it!" she said, a sparkle evident in her eye.

"Bad girl!" Ron said, and her little lips quivered at this. Ron put his hands on his hips and frowned at her. "You made Mummy and Hugo cry. Go to your room, now. You're punished for this week!"

"D-Daddy…"

"Go! _Now!_" Ron had never thought he could be so stern with any of his kids, but he remembered the days when his father had shed off his placidity when Fred and George got out of line. Rose had crossed the line this time and, though Ron was generally jovial with his children, this wasn't a situation he could let go.

Rose still stood at the door; her big blue eyes looking at Ron to see if would react again. "Rose," said Ron menacingly, and she gasped before running away to her room.

Hugo was slowly calming down in Hermione's arms, and Ron sat on the bed until his son got quiet to the point of silent sniffles. Hermione lay Hugo on the cot and sat next to Ron. "What did you tell Rose?"

"I punished her for the week."

_"What?"_

"Well, that was very bad of her…"

"But for the entire week? She's a child, Ron. She's only four."

"She promised she wouldn't trouble Hugo."

"It's all relatively harmless," sighed Hermione. "She's mischievous, that's all. She doesn't mean any harm."

"Oh, thanks for letting me know," Ron told her. "I thought she was involved with You-Know-Who."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Tell her it's just a day's punishment. Go."

"No."

"Ron!" she said. "You told me yourself that Fred and George troubled you this way when you were young!"

"Yes, Hermione, but I did not have cancer. And even Fred or George didn't get away with everything they did. This is very bad behaviour from Rosie. She shouldn't be allowed to behave like this. You should have said something when this behaviour started."

She raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me? Aren't you her parent too? She is as much your responsibility as she is mine."

"Yes, but you're home more than me," Ron reasoned. "You spend more time with her."

"Is that my fault?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes. "You could spend an equal amount of time with her as I do, you know." Hugo was stretching about in his cot, whining about, and Hermione lifted him again. "Are you hungry, sweetie?"

He nodded, and Hermione smiled at this as Ron spoke. "I _am_ spending all the time I can with our children. It's not like I've been uncaring and irresponsible, you know."

Hermione kissed Hugo's cheek and looked at Ron, her expression rapidly changing from a kind smile to a glare. "Well, maybe all that time you're spending with your children is just not enough." She left the room with Hugo, making Ron's stomach roil for the second time that day.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

As always, reviews are very appreciated! :)


	5. Emotions Reveal

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Thank you, Ari, for being an awesome and real speedy Beta!

I'd also like to thank Carole/Equinox Chick for her help with chapter 4. I learned today that treatment in any hospital is free for children in the UK, so Ron and Hermione shouldn't have had that finance argument. I have modified it now. Thanks, Croll!

And there was another person I forgot to thank earlier- Jamie/ Acacia Carter was of a lot of help to me too. She explained to me that bone marrow biopsies are done in sterile fields and all about the scrubs. Thank you, Jamie!

* * *

**LITTLE ANGEL WINGS**

**...**

**5. Emotions Reveal**

**...**

Hermione was quite angry with Ron for the rest of the evening. She gave Rose back her toys after a few hours and explained to her that, since Hugo was sick, he wasn't to be troubled. However, once Hugo was back in the cot and Ron and Hermione were not around, Rose went back to harassing Hugo. This time, Ron's temper got the better of him as he and Hermione rushed into the guest room. As Hermione lifted Hugo, Ron shouted,_"Rosie!"_

The little girl realised she had managed to really anger her father and backed away to the door, looking at him, scared.

Ron glared at her. "To your room. _Now._ You're grounded for a day. No WWN, no toys. Go!"

Rose whimpered as tears started to fill her eyes.

Ron shook his head. "No, that's not going to change my mind. Go to your room."

"Daddy!"

"Go, Rosie, or it will be a week of grounding."

Hermione was watching this as she rocked Hugo, and Ron saw from the corner of his eyes that again she didn't quite agree with how he had punished Rose. After Hugo was pacified, Ron went over to Hermione as she cooked dinner. "We need to talk about Rosie. She's behaving very badly. This is not good."

"Do you think I don't know that, Ron?"

"Why didn't you do something about it?"

She put the gas on simmer and looked at Ron with her hands on her hips. "I can't believe you're saying this after the discussion we just had. You're as responsible for her as I am, and it's not my fault that you don't want to give your children more time."

"Yeah, well, you don't seem to be doing the best job with all the time that you have," Ron snapped.

Hermione opened her mouth as if to say something, but then briefly returned to her cooking before speaking. "If you think it's so easy, Ron, go take care of Rose after dinner while I put Hugo to sleep. Today she is completely your responsibility. And I'm sure you have time for that."

"I'll do it better than you," said Ron, before walking out of the kitchen and muttering under his breath.

Rose was not in a good mood after dinner. Hermione had decided that Hugo needed to sleep in her and Ron's room in case he was in pain during the middle of the night. Rose, however, did not like this. She was teary-eyed throughout dinner and, later, she threw a jealous tear-tantrum because she wanted to sleep with Ron and Hermione, just like Hugo.

Ron ignored all of Hermione's smug looks and tried to take care of his daughter, convincing himself that he could do it. But he couldn't. Rose was uncontrollable. She was extremely stubborn and too smart to believe any false promises that Ron made in order to get her to sleep in her room. Ron couldn't believe how many qualities she had inherited from Hermione.

Rose got what she wanted when Hermione emerged from her and Ron's room to ask her to calm down. "I want to sleep with you, Mummy," said Rose in a thick voice, her large, blue eyes full of tears.

Hermione sighed. "Okay, sweetie. Come. You and Hugo can both sleep with me tonight."

"Yay! Mummy!" Rose ran into her mother's arms, and as Hermione caught her daughter's hand to take her along, she looked at Ron. "I think you might have to sleep in the guest room tonight, Ron. There doesn't seem to be any room on our bed for you."

Ron did not reply as he left the room.

Two days later, Ron found himself in the living room, sipping on a cup of tea that he had made for himself. Hugo's lumbar puncture had been eventless the previous day, apart from some predicted discomfort. Just that morning, an owl had arrived from St Mungo's, asking Ron and Hermione to schedule an appointment with Terry as the test results were all in and he wished to discuss them.

Hermione, carrying Hugo, entered the living room, where she found Ron on the couch deep in thought and with a cup of tea. Noticing that he wasn't wearing work robes, she spoke up. "Are you reporting late to work today, then?"

"I'm taking the day off," Ron told her. "Have you scheduled an appointment with Terry?"

"Yes," she said. "For this afternoon."

The next few hours passed by quickly and, before they knew it, they were ready to leave for the hospital again. Ron was waiting on the couch as Hermione came out of the children's room, Hugo and Rose holding each of her hands. "Daddy!" Rose said excitedly. "We're going to Al's!"

Ron frowned and looked at Hermione. "What happened to the day-care centre?"

Rose was always very mean with Albus. Ron and Hermione had decided that, since Albus already had James to make his life difficult, he didn't need Rose too. That was why, despite Harry and Ginny's many offers to mind Rose while they took care of Hugo's hospital appointments, Ron and Hermione stuck to sending her to a day-care centre.

"Well," said Hermione in reply to Ron's question, "Rose and I had a talk last night, and she promised me that she wouldn't trouble Al. Right, Rosie?" Hermione asked their daughter fondly, smiling down at her.

"Yesh!" Rose said, showing off her pearly white teeth. "I will be nice, Daddy."

Ron smiled at the little girl. "I know you will, Rosie." He looked up at Hermione. "We should leave now."

She gave him the hint of a smile. "Sure, Ron, come on."

~~~

Ron was so nervous by the time they reached the hospital, he could feel cold sweat build up all over his body. How would Hugo's test results be? How would they proceed from this? What if… what if Hugo didn't have much time left?

Terry was waiting for them with a file on his table when they reached his office. He gestured for them to sit and handed Hugo a paper and some crayons to keep him occupied. "I've got Hugo's results," he said, gesturing to the file on his table.

"Is it good news?" Hermione asked Terry anxiously. Ron felt her cold hand slip into his, and he took a deep breath.

"Well," said Terry. "I can hardly say this is good news, but it's the best news there is. Hugo happens to have B-cell precursor cell ALL, with no brain infiltration and no genetic causes. This means his prognosis is maximum."

Ron felt himself release breath he never knew he was holding. Hermione had been nodding at Terry's every word. "So," she said, "it's still eighty five percent?"

"Yes," said Terry. "Hugo has a very good chance of survival. I will now discuss the chemotherapy with you and we can start treating him. He should hopefully receive remission in eight months."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "Hopefully."

"Eighty five percent chance," Terry added.

"Isn't there anything else we could try?" Hermione asked him. "Something that gives him a better chance?"

Terry shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hermione. This is the best chance he has. The only things that you can do apart from this are to keep your hopes alive and keep your good wishes with him. We will definitely try our best. I promise you, we won't leave a stone unturned."

Ron looked at his son briefly as Terry started to explain the schedules, duration and side-effects of the chemotherapy. _Hugo didn't have much time to go before the difficult part began._

~~~

"You two want to tell us what's going on with Hugo?"

Ron looked up at Harry, who had asked the question, wondering if Hermione would answer him. She was in a terrible mood. The intricacies of Hugo's test results just seemed to confirm Hugo's disease. It wasn't a dream or a mistake: Hugo was definitely suffering from a terminal illness.

Hermione looked at Rose, who, Ron remembered, had aggravated Hermione's bad mood. She had been terrible to Albus, and Ron and Hermione had felt horrible to have caused Harry and Ginny such a hassle. At the present moment, Hermione spoke in a low voice. "We'll talk after dinner, Harry."

Harry nodded and got back to his food. Soon, everybody had finished eating and Ginny helped Hermione clear up the kitchen as Harry and Ron opened a bottle of Butterbeer. The children fell asleep soon after, and Ron found himself sitting in the living room with Harry, Ginny, and Hermione, all of them holding mugs of Butterbeer in their hands.

"So, what's wrong with Hugo?" Harry asked. "I hope it's nothing to worry about…"

Hermione bit her lip and took one look at him before throwing her arms around her best friend and starting to cry. Harry was rather taken aback, but he patted her back firmly. Ginny looked from the pair of them to Ron. "What's wrong, Ron? Is it serious?"

Ron nodded as he saw Harry and Ginny's eyes widen.

"What is it?" Ginny asked him again.

"Leukaemia," Ron answered, his voice barely above a whisper. "We-we… we discussed it with Terry today. Hugo has…" He swallowed, his eyes burning as he watched Hermione shake uncontrollably, as Harry's patting became less awkward. "Hugo's got an eighty-five percent…" He swallowed again and blinked several times. "There is an eighty-five percent chance that Hugo will live."

Hermione broke away from Harry, wiping her face in her sleeves and sniffing. She took one look at Ron's face and a few more tears slipped out of her eyes as she spread out her arms and pulled him into an embrace. This time, she did not cry. Ron could feel the lump in his throat get bigger and bigger, but he controlled himself as they hugged for a long, long time. Harry and Ginny were shocked to hear about Hugo's disease. They spoke to Ron and Hermione about it, promising to help in any way they could and also to mind Rose, no matter what. Ginny hugged Ron tight and Harry slapped his shoulder before giving him an awkward hug. They left a couple of hours later, looking as sad as Ron and Hermione themselves. Harry and Ginny did not consider Hugo and Rose any less than their own children.

After the Potters had left the house, Ron and Hermione spoke for a long time. Ron realised that part of the heaviness in his heart was not just Hugo's being sick, but also all the fights he and Hermione had been having of late. It was all just too much to bear at once. Ron didn't want them to disagree on so many things. He wanted both of them to be at peace with each other because all this anger did not make facing Hugo's condition any easier for either of them.

After talking for a long time, they realised that they had to wake up early the next day to take Hugo to his first chemotherapy session. After that, he'd have some of the drug's side-effects, so it was best that they made the most of their sleep for now. Ron stood up from the sofa and stretched. "I'll see you in the morning, then, Hermione. Goodnight."

He had just turned away when she called out to him. "Wait, Ron, come sleep with us."

He looked at her and chuckled. "There's no room in the bed, Hermione. I won't fit."

"We can always expand it to accommodate you," she said softly.

He looked at her for a long time before nodding and following her to their bedroom. Once inside, she waved her wand and the bed expanded without waking Rose or Hugo. Then, both of them climbed into bed. Hermione slowly lay down between both their children, and Ron lay down on Hugo's other side.

Ron was on his side, watching his son sleep and take deep breaths. Hugo looked so peaceful now. Who knew how he'd be in just a few days? Nothing about the next eight months of his life was going to be pleasant in any way. And if the remission didn't occur…

Ron put his arm around Hugo and took a deep, shuddering breath. The tears that he had been holding back for hours streamed silently down the corners of his eyes to the pillow. He made no effort to wipe his eyes. It was the dead of night and it was dark. No one would see.

That was when Hermione's hand reached him, stroking the arm wrapped around Hugo and patting it softly. She knew precisely what was going on. Ron bit his lip and caught her hand, squeezing it. They fell asleep in that very position, their hands held tight and their arms around Hugo.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

As usual, reviews are squeed upon and really loved, and also responded to! :)


	6. The Beginning

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Many thanks to Ari for being a wonderful Beta, despite her exams. :)

And, oh well, I have my exams starting the first, so I posted this early. Just two more chapters left.

Some of the medical details in this chapter are from Medscape.

* * *

**LITTLE ANGEL WINGS**

**...**

**6. The Beginning**

**...**

The thought of Hugo's first chemotherapy session at St Mungo's made Ron and Hermione more nervous than it made Hugo. Of course, there was the fact that Hugo barely knew what was going on, but he would be the one in pain, and Ron wished there was some way he could stop his son from suffering.

They arrived at St Mungo's for the appointment and Terry met them at his cabin. He handed Hugo crayons and a paper again, before looking at Ron and Hermione. "Are you ready to start?"

Hermione let out a deep breath. "Yes."

"I must warn you of the side-effects again," said Terry. "Normally, these start a week or so after beginning the chemotherapy, but sometimes they could appear sooner. I will prescribe potions to control them if they get too threatening, or increase, but, as far as possible, I'd recommend just dealing with the symptoms as they come, without the potions. We wouldn't want Hugo to be on too many medicines at once."

"I was reading up about the warning signs-" began Hermione.

"Bleeding, breathing difficulties, high fever, or shivering are not good," said Terry. "Contact me or the hospital and rush him here if any of those symptoms occur."

Ron took a short breath. "So… do these things happen often?"

"No," said Terry. "Don't worry. These are all rare complications. As I told you the other day, the normal symptoms include soreness of mouth, hair loss, vomiting, diarrhoea, bruising, and some susceptibility to infection. I would advise you to make sure you're clean before handling Hugo. He can go home for now, but soon you'll have to keep him at the hospital."

Hermione nodded. "Okay. And what's the mode of potion administration that you're using?"

"Oral, for now," said Terry. "We'll give him potions by mouth. Let's see how he tolerates them."

Ron looked at Hugo, who had made a colourful scribbling on the paper. His blue eyes sparkled when he saw his father watching him. "Chee, Dada!" he said excitedly, pointing a finger at his drawing.

"That's very nice," Ron told him.

"Now home?" Hugo asked hopefully. He definitely didn't want anything else pricked into him.

"No, baby, you have to drink some juice first," said Hermione from beside Ron. "Then we'll go home, okay?"

Hugo pouted. "No pokey-pokey!"

"Of course not, kiddo, that's over!" Ron said. _It's over for now._

"Pwomishe?"

"Yes, of course," said Ron. _I'm a bloody liar._

Terry looked at the child. "He's ready now, so I think we can start."

Ron nodded and gave his hand to Hugo, who didn't take it. Instead, he raised his arms and gestured for Ron to lift him. "Okay, come on," said Ron, lifting him and kissing his cheek. "Let's go with Uncle Terry."

"Dada, you poke!" Hugo complained.

"Sorry, kiddo, I forgot to shave today," said Ron, feeling his slight stubble as he adjusted Hugo in his arms. Hugo put his own little arms around Ron's neck and rested on his shoulder. Ron could feel his heart break as he patted his son's back. "You're okay, Hugo, you're completely fine."

Hugo was relatively co-operative with the potions because the first potion he took numbed his taste for the rest of them. The ruse worked well. The chemotherapy potions were just like water to him and, for about ten days, he was relatively fine.

And then began the side-effects. Hugo had mouth ulcers, which made him cry in pain at every meal. Hermione had to start liquefying all his food just so something would go into his stomach, but even liquids were painful for Hugo to swallow. And when something went into Hugo's stomach, it would come back up very soon. The vomiting was so bad that Ron wondered if the potions were working at all, since Hugo threw up about half of his medication, too. The diarrhoea kept both Ron and Hermione up at night, and Hugo's skin was so dry he was sore all over.

Everyone Ron and Hermione knew came to visit Hugo. Hermione had to welcome visitors outside the house, cast a Sterilising Charm on them, and get them to wear masks so that they wouldn't pass on any infection to Hugo.

All the Weasleys who could make it Ron and Hermione's house came to see Hugo at least once. Ron's parents were extremely remorseful at their grandson's suffering Molly took it upon herself to send them prepared meals so Hermione wouldn't have to worry about cooking as well. Arthur gave Ron and Hermione a Muggle thermometer that he'd been keeping in his shed. Fleur provided Ron and Hermione with a lot of advice on how to take care of Hugo. Victoire and Dominique were at Hogwarts and Louis had preferred to stay home. Percy and Audrey knew everything about Hugo's condition: Percy, like Hermione, had read about it, and Audrey was a Healer herself. They did not bring their children along for fear of infection. George and Angelina came, and George brought a lot of the purple ends of the Puking Pastilles because he reckoned they would help counteract the vomiting. Charlie wrote from Romania, wishing his best for Hugo. Andromeda came over, too. Teddy was at Hogwarts and both he and Hagrid wrote letters with their get-well wishes.

Harry and Ginny were in and out of the house every day to help with Rose and Hugo. Ron and Hermione had taken leave from both their jobs as they wanted to be with Hugo all the time. Eventually, a good number of days went by and, despite his symptoms, Hugo somehow seemed healthier. When he wasn't nauseous or cramping in some part of his body, he played with Rose and garbled to Ron and Hermione about this and that. Finally, for the first time since the chemotherapy had begun, Hugo needed to go in for a blood test. Ron and Hermione couldn't help but feel hopeful about positive results this time.

Hugo had started fussing about taking his potions due to the pain from the ulcers but, somehow, the Healers, along with Ron and Hermione, were able to coax him to drink up the potions. Hugo burst into tears during the blood-drawing, and Ron and Hermione took him home after the test, their fingers crossed. The next day, Terry called them over to talk about the results.

Ron entered Terry's cabin with a smile on his face. He was confident that there'd be some good news today. Terry had a neutral expression on his face as he asked Ron and Hermione to sit down.

"How are his blood results?" Hermione asked the Healer anxiously.

Terry opened the file and took a deep breath. "Well…"

"Is it good news?" Ron asked him. "He's been a little better for a while."

Terry sighed. "I'm afraid not, Ron. There has been very little improvement. He's not getting better as quickly as we'd like. I think… we should to adopt another method of treating Hugo now."

Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione let out a small gasp. "But-but… Hugo has looked healthy for a while," Ron insisted. "His mood is better and-"

"What method are you planning to adopt?" Hermione asked, interrupting Ron. "Are you changing his potions?"

"No," said Terry, "We won't change the potions, just the route of their administration. I take it you know about intravenous potions?"

"Yes, of course," said Hermione. "Will you be starting him on IV now?"

"What IV-?" Ron began, but Hermione waved her hand at him.

"I'll explain it to you later, Ron."

"No, Hermione," said Ron, looking at her. "I think we need to discuss this."

"Oh, come on, Ron, what's there to discuss?"

"How about the fact that I have no bloody idea about this IV thing?"

"IV is short for 'intravenous'," said Terry in response to Ron. "We will basically be transferring the potions directly into Hugo's blood. That way, they're bound to work more quickly."

"Like, needles?"

"Not exactly," said Terry. "We will start an IV line first- it will include a small catheter, which will deliver the potion into his vein."

"So you'll still be using a needle?"

"Yes."

"And... this gives him a better chance?"

"We can only hope, Ron. He's not tolerating the oral drugs well, but maybe he'll take this better."

"Well…" Ron bit his lip. "I still think Hermione and I need to discuss this."

Terry nodded and stood up. "I'll wait outside."

Ron watched him leave the room and turned to Hermione. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea, Ron. IV is faster, more efficient, and has no complications," Hermione told him. "Muggles generally take these chemotherapy drugs through IV lines so maybe this will give Hugo a better chance. Plus, there will be no danger of him vomiting out the potions."

"But our son is going to have a tube up his vein! And it's not even necessary that it will make him better."

"It's not as bad as you think," Hermione told him. "Honestly. The catheter is tiny, Ron."

"How would you know?"

"Well, I had my tonsils out when I was eight-"

_"What?!_They removed your tonsils?"

"It was a small surgery. Anyway, I had an IV line, and I was fine. It was uncomfortable, but not too much so."

"Speak for yourself. According to you, the surgery was not that bad either."

"I was all out, Ron," Hermione sighed. "It didn't hurt while they cut me. Now can we please concentrate on Hugo?"

"We _are_concentrating on him," said Ron. "And this doesn't look like a good idea."

"Oh for heaven's sake, Ronald, this is very common among Muggles. Why don't you just trust the Healer?"

"Maybe because I trusted him the first time and it didn't work," said Ron darkly. "Plus, how do you know that this won't just cause Hugo pain without improving anything?"

"He won't get hurt," Hermione said. "Don't you trust me?"

Ron looked at her and nodded. "I trust you."

"Then just go with this, Ron, please. I would never make a decision that would hurt or endanger Hugo in any way, right?"

"You wouldn't," Ron agreed with her. "I know you won't, Hermione."

"Then can we tell Terry that it's a yes?"

"Yes, we can," said Ron, letting out a sigh. "I want Hugo to be okay too, that's all."

The piercing screams that Ron heard when the needle touched the back of Hugo's hand were the worst that Ron had heard.

"No, no, Hugo… my baby…" Hermione patted Hugo's small arm, her eyes sympathetic.

Ron just looked on helplessly, hoping the pain would go away and that Hugo would feel better.

It didn't happen. Terry left the room, while Ron and Hermione sat next to Hugo, whose eyes were constantly filling with tears. Ron could feel his anger at Hermione growing as he saw his son hurt. She had lied to him! Hugo was feeling a _lot_of pain; he wasn't merely uncomfortable.

It took a long time for Hugo's sniffles to stop. He got tired and his eyes shut as Hermione let go of his hand and backed away from his bed. She turned around and looked a little startled to see that Ron was glaring at her.

"You said it wouldn't hurt!" he whispered hotly.

"It only hurts when they put the cannula in," said Hermione. "Hugo was just very surprised and scared."

"Merlin, Hermione, _they're going to put that cannula in every day for the next few months!"_

"He'll be fine!" said Hermione.

"Really? Because at this moment it doesn't look like any of the extra pain is helping him."

"You don't know that," said Hermione.

"Well, I do know it's a Muggle technique," said Ron. "Muggle Healers are nutters, Hermione.  
All they know is how to prick, cut, and insert things. And they don't even live as long as us after all that pain. I wouldn't even agree to the needles for the blood test, if the other option weren't Dark Magic."

Hermione grit her teeth. "Okay, okay! You win! Just…" She took a deep breath. "Since you think you are right, you can go tell Terry to discontinue the treatment. Hugo will probably live for a few more months-"

"Don't talk like that. I never said I wanted them to discontinue the treatment."

"Then just go and tell Terry whatever the hell you want, Ron. There's enough going on here without you sitting on my head! You don't even care if Hugo lives or dies!"

Ron felt an irrational amount anger creep up him. How could she even say that? He knew she probably didn't mean that, but, really, _how could she?_ He cared for Hugo more than_his whole life!_ He was sure there were flames in his eyes when he looked at Hermione. "Fine, I won't go. Let them do what they want. It's not my fault if anything happens to Hugo, then, since I _don't care._But I reckon I'll never forgive you if he dies."

Hermione's eyes filled up, and Ron realised what he had said just as she looked to Hugo. Well, he obviously didn't mean what he had just said, but she should have known better than to provoke him like that! Why did she insist on irritating him and making him say such things? He never meant to be so terrible to her, and yet she would force it out of him.

She looked back at Ron, wiping her eyes and making him more irritated. She just _had_ to cry all the time. What did she expect? An apology? Well, that wouldn't come from him unless _she_apologised first.

Neither of them spoke to each other throughout the rest of the day, which they spent seething. They snapped at each other on the few occasions that they spoke, and there was much door-slamming from Ron.. That night, for the first time in a while, they did not hold hands while they slept.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

And, I guess I won't be seeing you guys until after New Year now... so Happy 2013, everyone! I do hope to be surprised with many reviews (pretty please?). :D


	7. Little Angel Wings

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Thank you, Ari, for being a ninja Beta! :D

This is my second-last submission for this fic. The last chapter will be updated in a few days I guess, not too soon, as I'm in the middle of my exams (two papers to go!). I hope you've all enjoyed the story up to this point. :)

And while I'm here, I need to ask- would you guys like to read a Harry/Ginny+Ron/Hermione fic? Only, I have this fic on MNFF which I wasn't planning on updating here because I was 15 when I wrote it and it's like... my kiddy work. You'll probably not recognise me as the author. :p But then it seems to get so many reads and reviews there and people still seem to like it- which bewilders me a bit, so I thought I's just ask if anyone was interested. Let me know if you are! It's called Killer Instincts lol.

**And I'm going to do a bit of story pimping now- do check out some of my other work here! Eastern Dawn Stars is Scorpius/OC and I've even created a cover for it. Indian readers, I promise you'll like it- especially since the OC is Indian. Hehe (it's a challenge piece, the character had to travel to a foreign country). **

**The Champion is about Cedric's last day, and While He Leaves is Ronmione poetry which you might like. Healing Hands is just a couple of drabbles. Hehe. So... so go over and take a look!**

* * *

**LITTLE ANGEL WINGS**

**...**

**7. Little Angel Wings**

**...**

Hugo didn't seem to get any better throughout the following weeks. At least in Ron's eyes, Hugo wasn't okay. He was in a lot of pain, both from the potions and the IV line. In addition, the side-effects were intensifying. Hugo had started losing hair too. His hair was too brittle, and Hermione had stopped combing Hugo's hair to avoid causing it to fall out more quickly than necessary. Hugo also had a perpetual Bubblehead Charm on him now so that he wouldn't catch any infection.

Ron and Hermione had stopped stepping out of the house in order to avoid infection to Hugo. Even when Harry and Ginny came to visit, Hermione made sure they were squeaky-clean before letting them set foot into the house. Thankfully, finance wasn't an issue. However, Ron made it a point to work from home to divert his mind for a while on a daily basis. George, who more than understood his situation, let him do so. All of Ron's meetings were conducted by Floo call, and he corresponded with George through owl post every day.

Rose was slowly starting to realise that something was not quite right. Hugo was never well, her parents had stopped going to work, and her mother was on edge all the time. Ginny showed up every day to occupy Rose for some time, and she told Ron and Hermione that Rose seemed to think that her parents were angry with each other.

That was when Ron realised that he and Hermione were doing nothing to defuse the tension between them in front of the kids, and he and Hermione made an effort to act normal when either Rose or Hugo was watching. However, the silent argument between them still remained. Every day, Ron was sure that Hermione had led them both to take a decision that just hurt their son and did nothing else, and he knew that Hermione thought he was ridiculous for thinking like that. Also, the acid words they had said to each other on the first day of the IV chemotherapy remained in both of their minds, and neither of them had forgiven the other for it. They were distressed, angry, and distracted at all times.

Harry and Ginny seemed to notice this soon enough, and Ron could see them exchanging concerned glances whenever they were home and either Hermione or Ron threw a badly disguised taunt at the other. "Hermione," Ginny said one day, "I think you and Ron should come over, stay at our place for a few days. Staying home all the time is not working for either of you."

"No, I'm fine, Ginny," said Hermione. "It's all upsetting, but I'm okay…"

"Oh, come on!" Ginny said. "You two haven't _stepped_ out in ages. Let me and Harry become your hosts for a few days. You'll feel better."

Ron looked at Harry, who nodded and spoke. "I agree with Ginny, mate. Both of you are going mental here. Reckon you want to stay over at ours for a few days? We can help with Hugo too."

"I don't know, Harry," said Hermione. "Hugo needs a completely sterilised house and-"

"We'll do that too," Harry told her.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "What do you think? Harry and I both think you really need this break."

Hermione sighed and looked at Ron. "Should we…?"

"Why are you asking me?" he said. "Even if I think it's a bad idea, it's not like you're going to listen to me. I don't care about Hugo, remember?"

Hermione just glared at him and looked away.

Ginny sighed. "Come on, you two. What's happened now?"

"Hermione thinks I don't care about Hugo," said Ron.

Ginny turned to Hermione, who crossed her arms on her chest. "Ronald seems to think my goal is to have Hugo killed."

"She provoked me!" Ron said angrily. "She knows bloody well that I care for Hugo! Is there anything wrong in not wanting him to be hurt?"

"No, Ron-" Ginny began, but Hermione interrupted her.

"IV is not that painful. Hugo was just more cranky than hurt."

"Yeah, because he told you that," Ron said to her.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked at Harry. "Tell him, Harry, how painful are those IV lines?"

Harry shrugged. "Sorry, Hermione, I've never had them." She glared at him and he fumbled. "But- but I've never heard any complaints… Dudley was in the hospital once and he had the line and… he just feigned pain to get treats from his parents."

"Go on and bully everyone into supporting you, then," Ron told Hermione. "You're always right, anyway. I'm foolish, stupid, and anything else that might lead me to be a rubbish husband. Go on."

"I never said you were a rubbish husband, Ron!"

"Some things you don't have to say."

"Oh, Merlin, _enough_!" said Ginny loudly. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard! The two of you have said bad things to each other without meaning them, and knowing that the other person didn't mean them either, _you are still fighting about them!_"

"Like I said, _she_ started it," Ron said angrily.

"Does it matter?" Ginny asked him. "Hugo is sick, Rose is scared out of her wits, and all you two are doing is bickering about the smallest of issues. Seriously, Ron, how old are you? And when will you two learn to let go of your stubbornness for once and _just be there for each other?_"

There was silence as both Ron and Hermione stared in different directions, thinking of what Ginny had just said. Just then, Hugo's wail issued from Hermione's wand. "I must go," she said. "I think Hugo needs a nappy change."

"Oh, I'll do it," said Ron. "Otherwise, you will accuse me of not caring." He got to his feet as Ginny smacked her forehead, and he headed to his and Hermione's room, where Hugo slept in a cot.

Hugo was crying loudly by the time Ron reached him. Ron lifted him out of the cot and placed him on the changing table, before reaching for a nappy. "Calm down, kiddo, you'll be clean and dry in a minute."

Hugo stopped wailing at once, and Ron smiled as he picked up the nappy. "Good to know you're more obedient than your sister is." He turned around to Hugo, only to notice that something was wrong. Hugo's mouth was open and he was staring upwards. Something terrible was happening.

Ron felt panic hit every cell in his body. "H-Hermione? HERMIONE!" Just as he said this, Hugo's eyes rolled up his head and he stiffened for a moment, before starting to twitch all over.

_Hugo was having a seizure._

***

"I'm not sure what caused the seizure attack," said Terry as he checked up on Hugo.

Ron and Hermione sat worriedly on their stools in the A&E. Hugo was conscious, but only just. He was drifting in and out, and Ron couldn't remember being ever so scared his whole life. Terry took out a few needles and turned to the Weasleys.

"I'll just conduct a few tests. I think I'd recommend keeping him in the hospital for a few days, until we can curb whatever is causing this."

Ron turned to Hermione. "You go home, then. I'll stay back."

"I think both of us should stay," said Hermione. "Harry and Ginny will take Rosie back to their place if we ask them to."

"Rosie is going to be scared if she wakes up at their place, Hermione," said Ron. "She needs one of us."

"Then I'll stay back," said Hermione.

"Go home," said Ron calmly, trying not to get angry with her. "If there's an emergency-"

"I fought Voldemort with you and Harry, Ron. I'm hardly helpless in an emergency."

"Do as I say, Hermione," said Ron, his tone slightly snappish.

"Fine," she hissed. "I'll go back. Will you at least let me hear what Terry has to say?"

"I didn't mean it that way," said Ron. "I was just saving you the trouble of staying awake an entire night."

"Oh! How selfless of you!" said Hermione, looking away at Terry. Ron crossed his arms and muttered vehemently under his breath before turning to the Healer himself.

Soon, Terry had finished the tests and Hugo was transferred to a room upstairs, where he was given a sedative. Hermione tucked him in anxiously before leaving. "Let me know if… Send me a Patronus if anything's wrong," she said to Ron before leaving. He nodded before lying down on the couch and looking at poor Hugo, his heart wringing with sadness.

***

Hugo had two more seizure attacks once the sedative wore off, and the Healers had to put him on a heavier dose of sedatives to prevent another seizure. Ron was a wreck when Hermione arrived after the second attack; she was followed by Harry, who had a snoozing Rose in his arms. It seemed that Hermione had decided on spending the rest of the night at Harry and Ginny's place.

Harry hugged Ron briefly, but Hermione pretended to ignore him (Ron did the same) before they sat down and watched Terry conduct some urgent tests on Hugo. After that, Hugo didn't run into any more trouble, and Ron slept for an hour or so. He woke up again, his neck sore form his awkward position on the couch. Hermione's head was on his lap. She had determinedly fallen asleep in a sitting position, but her body seemed to have lost resolve somewhere in the middle of sleep. Harry had dozed off in an armchair and Rose was sleeping peacefully in his lap. Ron slowly lifted Hermione's head from his lap and let her lie on the couch, before crossing over to the table and pouring himself some water. Hugo was still under sedation and his breaths were mercifully even. Just as Ron raised the goblet of water to his mouth, he heard a voice.

"Daddy?"

It was Rose. He turned around. "Go back to sleep, Rosie."

"I don't want to sleep." Rose pouted.

"It's very early in the morning," Ron told her. "Go back to sleep."

"No."

He sighed, before finishing the water and going over to Rose. He lifted her off Harry's lap and took her outside to the waiting area. As he sat her on his lap, she looked up at him with curious blue eyes. "Where are we, Daddy?"

"This is the hospital," Ron told her. "Hugo is sick, see?"

"Is he going to be okaaay?" she asked.

"Yes, he is."

Rose was quiet for a moment. "I don't want Hugo to get little angel wings, Daddy."

"Who told you anything about angel wings?" asked Ron, frowning at her.

"Mummy did," she replied. "Sally got them last year, and she stopped coming over to play!"

"Sally… Andresen?" Ron asked Rose. She nodded and his heart skipped a beat. Sally Andresen was the daughter of their neighbours. She'd wandered off into the path of a Muggle car last year. Ron could remember the shock and sadness caused by the little girl's passing. But… Hugo? No, Hugo wouldn't die… Hugo wouldn't die…

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Please tell Hugo to come home. I promise I won't trouble him!"

"I know you won't, Rosie," said Ron, hugging her.

"I'll be good to Al, too. Will Hugo come home then?"

"Of course he will."

"Promise?"

"Yes, darling, of course!"

He sat there with Rose for a long time. They watched the sun rise from the window and Rose babbled about her dolls, WWN, toy broomsticks, and "what Al alwaaaays says", in her childish vocabulary. She was very intelligent, like her mother, Ron noticed for the umpteenth time. Apart from her occasional tantrums, she was quite understanding, too. She and Hugo were a wonderful pair of children. He missed those times when Hugo was not sick and everything was okay.

Rose looked up at him. "Are you sad because Hugo is sick, Daddy?"

Ron sighed and nodded. "Yes, Rosie, he's in a lot of pain and I really wish he could feel better. I love Hugo as much as I love you, see?" He bent over and kissed Rose's soft forehead.

"You are so scratchy!" she said, looking up and pouting.

Ron chuckled as he remembered that Hugo had said something similar. "Sorry, sweetie, I forgot to shave." He sighed and looked at his watch. "Shall we go back?" he asked Rose.

She nodded and got off his lap and, when he stood up, he gave her his hand. She held it and they walked to Hugo's room, just in time to see Harry and Hermione both awaken and Terry check on a still-asleep Hugo. Terry had a file in his hand and he seemed to be frowning.

"Is everything all right, Terry?" Harry asked from his corner.

"It seems like it is…" Terry replied to him. "Especially since he hasn't had a seizure again. But he's sedated, so that wasn't bound to happen…" He turned to Ron, Hermione, and Harry and opened the file. "I've got the results for his test, though. It seems like one of the potions we are giving him is causing the seizures," he said.

"So, how are you going to stop them?" Hermione asked him.

"Well…" Terry hesitated. "I'm sorry, but we can't risk the increased neurological damage to Hugo. The seizures are already indicating some of it… and…" he sighed. "I'm afraid we can't continue with this treatment."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "So… it's between Hugo dying, or having permanent brain damage."

"Not exactly," said Terry. "If you would consent to it, there's another technique we could try."

"Yes?"

"I think we must switch to full-fledged Muggle treatment."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "Okay…" she looked at Ron. "You're okay with this?"

"Yes," said Ron. He turned to Terry. "Please just… just do your best for Hugo."

"We are," said Terry. "Muggle treatment is equally effective, I assure you. The only difference is that, while their drugs act directly on the cancer, our potions, along with acting on the cancer, help prepare the body for any such future problems, which means that there will definitely be no relapse."

"So-there is a chance of relapse from the Muggle drugs?" Ron asked Terry.

"I'm afraid so," said Terry sympathetically. "But the chances are low, and I don't think you should worry about that now."

"You're right," said Hermione. "First things first. I am okay with Muggle treatment for Hugo, and since Ron has consented too…"

"We'll start it as soon as we can, then," said Terry, with a small smile on his face. He must have been relieved to see Ron and Hermione not arguing over his treatment suggestions for once.

He left the room, and Harry gave Ron and Hermione an understanding look, before taking Rose out of the room with him, presumably for a stroll. Ron sank into Harry's previously occupied armchair and sighed. Hermione sat herself on the couch and glanced at the still-asleep Hugo, before looking at Ron. "Thanks."

"For what?" He was still cross with her, and he knew she hadn't completely forgiven him either.

"For agreeing with us," said Hermione in reply to Ron's question.

What did she mean? If Muggle treatment was the only way to save Hugo's life, did she honestly think he'd object to it? "Yeah," said Ron. "I care more than you think. I happen to be his _father_, you know. I don't always want to kill him."

Hermione sighed. "Don't be like that, Ron."

"Like what?"

"Merlin, Ron!" Her expression changed from concern to frustration much too soon. "Can't you just…?" she began, and then sighed again. "Oh, I'm done with this, Ron! I'm tired of worrying about a million things and I'm _sick_ of you-!"

"Sure," said Ron. "_You're_ sick of me. I get that."

"That's not what I meant!"

"I bloody well know what you meant," said Ron. "I know what you meant when you said I was a rubbish father, and I know what you mean now."

"Stop it, will you, Ron? Just stop it!" She sighed and buried her face in her hands. "I can't take this anymore, Ron, I just can't… I can't!"

There was silence. Ron could only hear Hugo's breaths as he stared at Hermione, processing what she had just said. He couldn't believe his ears. He clenched his fists, feeling them shake with anger and breathed deeply.

"Fine," he snarled as the fear, frustration and resentment from the last few weeks started to come out all at once. "I'll stop, Hermione. Maybe we can both stop it. And while we're at it, we can stop this marriage, too."

There were tears in her eyes as she stood up. "Fine! Maybe we'll do just that!"

"Yeah," he said. "Do you want to do it now, or-"

She did not listen to him. Picking up her handbag, she walked out of the room, wiping her eyes and leaving him behind, shocked at what had just happened. He couldn't believe their fights had led them to say such things to each other. That _he_ had said those things. They had never come to this before, even in the worst of their bickering. And yet, their arguing had ceased to be plain bickering. This time, he knew he had crossed the invisible boundary. Would Hermione forgive him, like always?

But… she had gone overboard too. She said she was sick of him. She had essentially implied he was a bad husband and father. And the worst part of it was that she had sounded as though she meant it all. Could _he_ ever forgive her for that?

Where was their relationship going? Was this where it all had to come to, after so many years of friendship and love? After all the jealousy, all the hard times during which they had stuck together, after that difficult year the three of them had spent in hiding? Ron thought all that meant something, that it meant a strong bond that would last forever. Everyone fought; all marriages had rough patches, and he had been prepared for the ones in his own. But this? Had it seriously come to this?

Maybe this _was_ the end, and there was nothing ahead. Maybe an end was where they were headed. But then again, maybe not.

Maybe not.

But what if it was?

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

:O

Any thoughts? Do share them, and I'll love you.

Also, huge thank-yous to melanie and smilelino for their reviews! I couldn't respond to your reviews, but I very much appreciate themk, and am really glad to have you both reading my story! :)


	8. Letting Go

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

First some review responses that I can't PM:

_smilelino:_ I always feel Ron and Hermione are two people who are so much in love, but can make things so much worse because of how stubborn they are. Also; I realised I didn't quite completely respond to your last review- I'm flattered that from a parent's point of view, you found the emotions in the story realistic because really, I was stumbling blindly there. I assumed a lot of things, and hoped this was what it would be like. But... I'm so happy it turned out to be realistic! Thank you so much! :)

_ .xd:_ Aw, I'm sorry about that! These two are really incorrigible, aren't they? Well, I'm really happy that you made an exception to your rule and reviewed my story, because nothing makes me happier than that! :)

_sman:_ Thank you! I am so, so glad that you like the descriptions! My beta helped me with that, actually, on my own I'm just... ack! Basically, one shouldn't let me submit unbeta-ed stuff lol. Thank you so much for the review!

**Guest: **this story is really addictive!

_Response: It was equally frustrating to write at points, haha. But glad you're liking it. :)_

* * *

Again, I'm very very grateful to Ari for putting up with my erratic writing schedules and yet making sure that the whole fic was beta'd a good four-five days before deadline. I must admit, I had lost all hopes of being able to complete the fic on time!

And so, here is the last chapter. I hope everyone has found this a satisfying read. Ron and Hermione made me giggle, snarl and angst, but I love them. Writing this was pleasure as well as pain, ha! And for plotting their fights, I literally had to ask my friend to step into Hermione's shoes, while I acted as though I were Ron. And then I'd throw Ron's dialogues at her, she'd react, and I'd write it all down. Writing this story really drained me mentally at some points, although listening to Chammak Chhallo from RA One really spurred me on sometimes, lol.

So, here it is, the final chapter!

* * *

**LITTLE ANGEL WINGS**

**...**

**8. Letting Go**

**...**

Ron regretted his words after Hermione left the hospital room in tears. He felt horrible, both at what he had said and what she had said to him in turn. They shouldn't have gone that far, he knew. But he was also aware that there was time to make amends. There was time to undo it all, to bring their relationship back to normal.

Hermione came back to observe the chemotherapy session with Ron. They did not even look at each other. Ron knew he was wrong, but he wanted Hermione to understand that she was wrong too. But at the time of Hugo's chemotherapy session, neither of them had the energy to speak to each other for fear of another raging fight, or any more harsh words. Hermione went back to Harry and Ginny's after the morning chemotherapy appointment and didn't come back that night. Ginny came in her stead and saw Ron talking to a very tired Hugo when she entered. Hugo hadn't had another seizure, but his chemotherapy symptoms still persisted. He was also very cranky from the IV.

"Hi, Hugo!" said Ginny happily, coming up to him. The bed was scattered with short strands of red hair, and Ron siphoned them all away with his wand as he gestured for Ginny to sit next to him and Hugo on the bed. "How is he?" she asked Ron.

"Tired," said Ron, lifting up Hugo and laying him on the bed.

Hugo caught onto Ron's shoulders weakly and tried to resist the movement. Ron sighed at this and sat Hugo on his lap, holding him close and tight. Hugo finally shut his eyes as he realised he was safe with his father. Ron could feel his chest ache with sadness as he rocked Hugo back and forth, coaxing him to sleep. Ginny also had a soft expression on her face.

The next few minutes passed in silence. Hugo fell asleep quickly, and Ron reluctantly placed him on the bed before tucking him in and dimming the lights in the room with his wand. Ginny was sitting on the sofa and, when Ron stood up from Hugo's bed, she walked outside. Ron followed her, knowing full well about the conversation that was about to ensue. However, surprisingly enough, Ginny just put a hand on his shoulder. "Go home to Hermione, Ron. You two need to sort out a lot of things."

"I can't," said Ron. "Who will take care of Hugo?"

"I'm here for that. He's stable now, and I'm sure he's not about to wake up before morning. One of you can come early for him. Go home now."

"How's…?" Ron hesitated. "How's Hermione?"

"She's not okay," said Ginny. "And neither are you. You two _have_ to talk this out. And while you're at it, both of you also need to get some sleep, preferably _on_ each other." She winked.

"Oi!" said Ron, grinning sheepishly. "So… you think it will be okay? She won't leave me?"

"Of course-Ron!" Ginny said exasperatedly. "You're the biggest prat on this planet. She's not going to leave you, nor are _you_ going to leave _her_."

"Do you even know what she said to me?"

"No, but I know you two fought."

"I don't think I can forgive her for what she said."

"She's not exactly bubbling with love for you either. Go home-now. Rather, go to our place. Harry and I invited her to stay with us. She's there with Rosie. Go on."

"But- you have work-"

"Tomorrow is a Sunday. Now, get out of here before I hex you!"

Ron grinned at his sister, before waving goodbye and leaving the hospital.

He reached Harry and Ginny's home five minutes later, and Harry answered the door when he knocked. "About time too, mate. Hermione's been in a towering temper."

"Did she say anything?" asked Ron.

"No," said Harry. "I'll lay out dinner for you. Ginny asked me to tell you to go and talk to Hermione in the meantime."

Ron nodded. "Where is she?"

"Guest bedroom," said Harry.

Ron knew where that was, having stayed over many times in Harry and Ginny's house. He went over to the guest bedroom and knocked at the door. There was no reply. "Hermione?" he called out, knocking again.

There was still no reply. He turned the doorknob and entered, only to see that all the lights were extinguished, except for a dim one, and that Hermione was fast asleep on the bed. She had Rose beside her and was hugging the child tight. Ron sat on the bed and raised his hand to shake Hermione awake, but decided against it. She would be extremely tired, and he didn't want to disturb her. He could talk to her in the morning just as well.

He kicked off his shoes and lay down beside her, his mind saturated with fatigue and hopelessness. He shut his eyes, deciding to rest for a minute while Harry lay down dinner. He had no idea that his deep snores were already reverberating in the room when Harry knocked at the door to tell him that dinner was ready.

When Ron woke up the next morning, he only saw empty space beside him on the bed. His stomach growled and hurt with insane hunger and, when he sat up, he realised he was fully clothed. Yawning, he checked his wrist watch. It was eight o'clock, which meant that Hermione would probably be in the hospital already.

He showered, dressed, and then shaved for the first time in days. The red stubble vanished off his face and he felt better at the absence of its itching and prickling. He also noticed that he had bags under his eyes, despite having slept for at least twelve hours straight. However, he felt a little better than he had during the last two days.

He made his way to the kitchen to see Ginny making pancakes while Harry sat at the dining table. Ron entered the room and took a seat at the table. "Good morning."

"Good morning," said Harry in return, but Ginny just turned to glare at him as she continued on with the pancakes. As she waited for them to cook, she extracted a goblet and gave it to Ron, who filled it with pumpkin juice from the flask on the table. She finished making the pancakes within a few minutes and placed- rather, slammed-two plates in front of Harry and Ron.

Ron looked at Harry. "'S matter with her?"

"She's angry at the both of us, I reckon," said Harry.

"I can understand that she's angry with me," said Ron, "but why you?"

"_I'll_ tell you why!" said Ginny, slamming her own plate and sitting down in front of them at the table. She looked at Harry. "You're an idiot."

"Hey! What did I do?"

"What did you do? Didn't I tell you to send _this_ prat," she pointed at Ron, "directly to Hermione?"

"I did!" said Harry. "Didn't I, Ron?"

"Yeah, he did," said Ron fairly. "I think I fell asleep, though."

Ginny turned to him. "Oh! That's convenient, isn't it?"

"I was tired!"

"Too tired to _talk_?"

"C'mon, Ginny, cut him some slack," said Harry.

"_You_ shut up," Ginny said to him. "Both of you are gits of the same category."

"I'll talk to her," said Ron, starting to get annoyed at his sister. "Will you stop nosing into our business?"

"Hey! Watch what you say to my wife, mate," said Harry, getting irritated at Ron now. "She's just trying to help."

"Yeah, she was my sister first," Ron replied to his best friend. He turned to Ginny. "Hermione and I rowed- but we can sort it out _ourselves._"

"The hell you can," Ginny muttered.

"Oh yeah?' said Ron. "I'll show you, then. I'll sort it out with Hermione and prove to you that we're perfectly capable of handling this ourselves."

Ginny tutted as she dug into her pancake. "We'll see."

Hugo was discharged from the hospital that evening. He was very tired, but happy to be home. Hermione and Ron sterilised their own house and thanked Harry and Ginny for all the support. Hermione invited the Potters to dinner and asked Molly not to send over food as she planned to cook herself.

Ron wanted to approach Hermione and apologise to her, but he also wanted her to realise that she had made a mistake too, so he waited. He decided to hold back his apologies till she decided to talk to him. He wanted her to know that he was as hurt as she was and that he wasn't the only one who should have to say sorry. Once again, they were icy throughout dinner. Hermione looked angry and hurt, while Ron stubbornly decided that he wouldn't talk to her unless and until she accepted her own mistake.

The children were soon put to bed and it was time for the usual round of Butterbeers. Hermione filled everyone's glasses and seated herself beside Ginny, who looked at both Ron and Hermione before she took a sip of her Butterbeer. "Are you two ever going to sort this thing out?"

"If Ron wants to," said Hermione quietly. "I think he'd prefer leaving it here though."

"Oh yeah?" said Ron, all intent to apologise draining out of him. "I thought _you_ were sick of me."

He heard Hermione gasp before she broke into tears. "Now, now, Hermione," Ginny muttered, before sliding across the couch and pulling her into a hug. Ron just felt anger build up in him. Why did she have to cry? What was the point of crying now? How convenient: _she_ had thrown those lines at him, and _she_ was crying. Once again, he'd be made out as the insensitive one.

Hermione was trying to say something, but her voice wouldn't come out. "Hey, calm down, Hermione," said Harry, bending forward and patting her back as Ginny hugged her tight. She looked at Ron and glared.

"I knew this would happen. Out with it. What have you said?"

"Oh, it has to be something _I_ said, does it?" said Ron.

"Yes, because you're the tactless git here," said Ginny. "Apologise to her, Ron. _Now._"

"It wasn't my fault," said Ron. "Just because I'm not sobbing into your chest, it doesn't mean I wasn't hurt."

"I d-didn't… I didn't m-mean that!" Hermione spoke, breaking away from Ginny and trying to control the sobs that wracked her body. Ginny was still patting her back sympathetically, and Ron could feel his heart sink at the way she was crying. "I'm s-sorry, R-Ron," Hermione said, letting out a hiccup, before giving up and burying her face in her hands. "I l-love you," she said in a muffled voice. "I didn't m-mean any of it… I-I love y-you… I do…"

Ron bit his lip and took a deep breath as his throat constricted. Ginny had narrowed her eyes at him as she enshrouded Hermione in a hug again. "You should be ashamed of yourself," she said to Ron. "You _always_ do this to her. She has to be the one to apologise and compromise. And you? Isn't she important enough for you to let go of your obstinacy for _once_? Do you think that saying sorry is below you, Ron?"

Ron took a deep breath and looked down as Ginny's word hit him sharply. He sighed. "I… Sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean it either. I didn't want to hurt you. And-" He wanted to tell her how important she was to him, how he couldn't imagine a life without her, and how incredibly sorry he was, but he couldn't talk. No words seemed to want to come out of him. "I… You're-you're just so wonderful," he choked out, unable to say anything else.

Ginny glared at him again, and he got up from his place, moving to sit beside Hermione on the couch and pulling her into a gentle hug. She looked at him with red-rimmed eyes and a blotchy face, before throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder even more. He comforted her, rubbing her back. "Hermione, don't cry. If Rosie sees you like this it might upset her."

Ginny had her wand in her hand, and he was sure a Bat-Bogey Hex was coming his way because of the rubbish he was spouting. He kissed the top of Hermione's head. The words came out easier this time. "Come on… I-I love you too," he said, and continued, "You know I do. Stop crying, or Ginny will hex me."

Hermione let out a shuddering sob, and slowly, she stopped crying as Ron kept his arms around her. Harry and Ginny were muttering occasional comforting words and finally, Hermione emerged, her hair messy and her face and eyes swollen. She wiped her face. "I'm- I'm sorry. I'm being stupid."

"No, you aren't," said Ginny. "The prat needed to know what he was doing to you."

Hermione sniffed, then took her wand in her hand. "I must go check on Hugo," she said. "He feels nauseous at night sometimes."

Ron stood up before she could say anything. "I'll do it. You relax, Hermione."

She nodded as a few more tears fell out of her eyes, and Ron went down on his knees and took her hands in his. "I really do love you," he said.

"Oh, Ron…" She leaned forward and her lips locked with his. He could feel her tongue against his own, soft at first and then working passionately-

"Oh, come on," said Harry's voice. "Do I always have to be in the room when this happens?"

Ron broke away from Hermione, a blush creeping up his face. "What about you and Ginny kissing in front of me _all the bloody time_during our sixth year, eh? I do have to make-up for it, you know."

"We were never this disgusting," said Ginny, pretending to cringe. "You two looked as though you were about to rip each other's clothes off."

"Maybe we'll do just that…" said Ron, before placing his lips on the corner of Hermione's mouth and rocking back and forth as they hugged. Ginny was already making retching noises from the background.

Hermione turned and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Later," she said, winking at him.

"Hermione!" said Ginny, pretending to look shocked. "Not you, too!"

Ron chuckled and stuck his tongue out at his sister before giving Hermione's hand a squeeze and rushing into the room to check on Hugo. Once the Potters had left and Rose and Hugo had gone to sleep, Ron and Hermione sat on the couch and spoke for a long time. When it was time to retire to bed, Ron stood up and yawned. Hermione stood up too and threw her hands around his neck. Then, going up on her toes, she placed her lips on Ron's.

As they kissed, she took his hand and placed it on the buttons of her blouse, urging Ron to undo them, but he broke apart. She looked up at him, surprised. "Don't you want to-?"

"Not tonight," he said. "I just…" He looked down sheepishly, "I just want to hold you as we sleep tonight." He could feel his ears go red as he continued in a quiet voice. "I've missed holding you."

She looked pleasantly surprised. "I've missed you, too," she said, pecking his cheeks. Then she took his hand. "Come on," she said, leading him to their room.

Hermione had managed to coax Rose into sleeping in her own room, and Ron was happy to see that the bed was theirs for the first time in a while. They changed into their nightclothes and lay down next to each other. Ron curved his arm around Hermione's waist, pulled her close, and kissed her again before enshrouding her in a bear hug.

She giggled quietly as she put an arm around him and hugged him tight, and they looked at each other silently for a long time before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

_**Seven months later**_

"Hermione, are you ready yet? We're Mum's guests of honour, and she's not going to be happy if we're late."

Ron was sitting on the bed, looking at that evening's edition of the _Daily Prophet_.

Hermione called out to him from the bathroom. "I'm almost ready! Could you change Hugo's nappy?"

"Sure," said Ron. As if on cue, there was a wailing noise from inside the children's room.

"Uh-oh," said Ron, getting up and running to the room. He entered to see Hugo sitting in his cot and crying, while Rose stood to the side with a smug expression on her face. "What did you do, Rosie?" Ron asked her.

"He looks like a _gnome_," said Rose. "Doesn't he, Daddy?"

"No, he doesn't," said Ron, lifting Hugo from the cot and placing him on the table. Hugo looked very different now. He had no hair anywhere on his body. He was completely bald, and his eyebrows and eyelashes were missing, too. For this reason, Ron did not reprimand Rose when she teased her brother. He knew that it would take some time for her to get used to her brother looking like this.

However, Hugo's lost hair was a small price to pay for his life. After eight months of chemotherapy, Terry had announced just the previous week that Hugo had attained remission, which was a complicated way of saying that Hugo would live. Ron and Hermione couldn't be any happier. Hugo still had to get three years of interim management, but he was fine. His mood was improving, his symptoms were disappearing, and Terry had promised that his hair would grow back. Last week had been the happiest week of Ron and Hermione's life.

"Will Al come to Grandma Molly's?" Rose asked Ron as he changed Hugo's nappy.

"Of course," Ron replied to her. After that talk at the hospital, Rose had tried to keep her promise to Ron and be nice to Hugo-for three days. And then the sibling rivalry had ensued as usual. However, she had completely kept her promise about not troubling Albus. She was starting to really get along with him, in fact, and she often stood up for him against James.  
That night, Molly had organised a dinner party at The Burrow for all the Weasleys in celebration of Hugo's improvement. Ron and Hermione were getting ready for the party, and Rose and Hugo were both excited to meet their cousins.

Ron finished changing Hugo and placed him back in the cot, before heading to his and Hermione's room. "Are you ready yet?" he called out to her.

In reply, the bathroom door opened and Hermione came out, looking gorgeous in a simple shirt dress. She smiled shyly at Ron. "Is this all right?"

In reply, Ron spread out his arms. Her smile grew wider and she ran into his open arms, grabbing him around his waist and locking her lips with his.

It was like the first time they kissed. Ron could remember being in the Room of Requirement, in the middle of the battle, thinking about nothing but the wonderful woman he was with. Her lips worked fast against his, her tongue tasting him eagerly, and Ron lifted her in his enthusiasm. It could have been the second battle all over again… or a battle with their son's cancer; yet, nothing would ever change between them.

Harry wasn't there to separate them this time, but they broke off on their own. Ron bent over and rested his forehead against Hermione's, thinking of the horrible first month of Hugo's chemotherapy and promising himself never to be that kind of a prat again. He'd never, ever let his stubbornness ruin his relationships again. Every relationship in life, irrespective of the type, was bound to go through rough patches, but that wasn't a reason to give up on a loved one. Ron had a lot of people in his life who were important to him- his wife, his children, his parents, his siblings, and his best mate, Harry-and he loved them all. He'd never lose any of them to his idiocy again. It had been a hard enough lesson to learn.

**The End**

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

So... how did it end? Everyone happy? Please let me know if you're happy, or unhappy about this!

Aaand... if any 'little Rosie' fics pop up after this, each one of them is going to be named 'All Ari's Fault' lol. But I enjoyed writing Rose the most, yes. :)

Thank you for sticking with this fic and reading it till the end! I am eternally grateful to all my reviewers, regular and one-timers. You all made me extremely happy and added some good stuff into my incredible dull life. :) Thank you! Thank you very much! Cupcakes and hugs for you all! :)

Also about my future stories: I have an angsty Albus Potter one-shot, a ScoRose, a Padma/OC, a Seamus/Lavender, a couple of one shots which as ScoRose and Parvati/OC, a couple of Scorpius/Hugo fics and another two-shot Ronmione that I intend to post. Oh, and there's Killer Instincts (the H/G+R/Hr) and Black With a Hint of Red, a next-gen mystery that I'm planning to post too. I may or may not post a Penelope/Padma, depending on my mood. So... keep your eyes peeled, everyone!

Cheers! :) xoxo


End file.
